The present invention relates to novel vanilloid receptor ligands, to methods for producing them, to medicaments containing these compounds and to the use of these compounds for the production of medicaments.
The treatment of pain, in particular neuropathic pain, is of great medical significance. There is a worldwide need for effective pain treatments. The urgency of the requirement for effective therapeutic methods for providing tailored and targeted treatment of chronic and non-chronic pain, this being taken to mean pain treatment which is effective and satisfactory from the patient's standpoint, is also evident from the large number of scientific papers relating to applied analgesia and to basic nociception research which have appeared in recent times.
One suitable approach to the treatment of pain, in particular of pain selected from the group consisting of acute pain, chronic pain, neuropathic pain and visceral pain, particularly preferably of neuropathic pain, is the vanilloid receptor subtype 1 (VR1/TRPV1), which is often also known as the capsaicin receptor. This receptor is stimulated inter alia by vanilloids such as for example capsaicin, heat and protons and plays a central role in the genesis of pain. It is furthermore of significance to numerous other physiological and pathophysiological processes, such as for example migraine; depression; neurodegenerative diseases; cognitive disorders; anxiety states; epilepsy; coughing; diarrhea; pruritus; inflammation; disorders of the cardiovascular system; disorders of food intake; dependency on medicines; abuse of medicines and in particular urinary incontinence.
One object of the present invention was accordingly to provide novel compounds which are suitable in particular as pharmacological active ingredients in medicaments, preferably in medicaments for the treatment of disorders or diseases which are mediated at least in part by vanilloid receptors 1 (VR1/TRPV1 receptors).
It has surprisingly now been found that the substituted compounds of the general formula I stated below display excellent affinity for the vanilloid receptor of the subtype 1 (VR1/TRPV1 receptor) and are therefore suitable in particular for the prevention and/or treatment of disorders or diseases which are mediated at least in part by vanilloid receptors 1 (VR1/TRPV1). Likewise the substituted compounds of the general formula I stated below exhibit antiinflammatory activity.
The present invention accordingly provides substituted compounds of the general formula I
                in which        n denotes 0, 1, 2, 3 or 4;        R1 and R2 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CH═N—NR71—; —S—C(═S)—NH—; —O—C(═S)—NH—; —S—C(═O)—NH—; —O—C(═O)—NH—; —S—C(═S)—NR63—; —O—C(═S)—NR63—; —S—C(═O)—NR63—; —O—C(═O)—NR63—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—; —NH—C(═O)—NH—; —NH—C(═S)—NH—; —NR66—C(═O)—NR65—; —NR66—C(═S)—NR65—; —O—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—NH—, and —CH═CH—N═CH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,        or R2 and R3 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting —CH═N—NH—; —CR28═N—NH—; —CH═N—NR62—; —CR28═N—NR62—; —S—C(═S)—NH—; —O—C(═S)—NH—; —S—C(═O)—NH—; —O—C(═O)—NH—; —S—C(═S)—NR63—; —O—C(═S)—NR63—; —S—C(═O)—NR63—; —O—C(═O)—NR63—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—; —N═CH—NH—; —N═CH—NR64—; —NH—C(═O)—NH—; —NH—C(═S)—NH—; —NR66—C(═O)—NR65—; —NR66—C(═S)—NR65—; —N═N—NH—; —N═N—NR67—; —O—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—O—; —CH2—CH2—NH—; —CH2—CH2—CH2—NH; —CH2—(C═O)—NH; —CH2—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—CH2—O—; —N═N—CH═CH—; —N═CH—N═CH; —N═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—N═CH—; —CH═N—N═CH—, —N═N—CR68═CR69—; —N═CR68—N═CR69; —N═CR68—CR69═N—; —CR68═CR69—CH═N—; —CR68═CR69—N═CR70—; —CR68═N—N═CR69— and —O—CH2—CH2—NH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,        or R3 and R4 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CR28═N—NH—; —CH═N—NR62—; —CR28═N—NR62—; —S—C(═S)—NH—; —O—C(═S)—NH—; —S—C(═O)—NH—; —O—C(═O)—NH—; —S—C(═S)—NR63—; —O—C(═S)—NR63—; —S—C(═O)—NR63—; —O—C(═O)—NR63—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—; —N═CH—NH—; —N═CH—NR64—; —NH—C(═O)—NH—; —NH—C(═S)—NH—; —NR66—C(═O)—NR65—; —NR66—C(═S)—NR65—; —N═N—NH—; —N═N—NR67—; —O—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—O—; —CH2—CH2—NH—; —CH2—CH2—CH2—NH; —CH2—(C═O)—NH; —CH2—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—CH2—O—; —N═N—CH═CH—; —N═CH—N═CH; —N═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—N═CH—; —CH═N—N═CH—, —N═N—CR68═CR69—; —N═CR68—N═CR69; —N═CR68—CR69═N—; —CR68═CR69—CH═N—; —CR68═CR69—N═CR70—; —CR68═N—N═CR69— and —O—CH2—CH2—NH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,        or R4 and R5 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CH═N—NR71—; —S—C(═S)—NH—; —O—C(═S)—NH—; —S—C(═O)—NH—; —O—C(═O)—NH—; —S—C(═S)—NR63—; —O—C(═S)—NR63—; —S—C(═O)—NR63—; —O—C(═O)—NR63—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—; —NH—C(═O)—NH—; —NH—C(═S)—NH—; —NR66—C(═O)—NR65—; —NR66—C(═S)—NR65—; —O—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—O—, —O—CH2—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—NH—, and —CH═CH—N═CH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,        and the remaining residues of R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5, mutually independently, in each case denote        H; F; Cl; Br; I; —SF5; —NO2; —CN; —NH2; —OH; —SH; —C(═O)—NH2; —S(═O)2—NH2; —C(═O)—NH—OH; —C(═O)—OH; —C(═O)—H; —S(═O)2—OH; —C(═NH)—NH2; —C(═NH)—NH—R9; —N═C(NH2)2; —N═C(NHR10)(NHR11); —O—P(═O)2—O—R12; —NHR13; —NR14R15; —NH—C(═O)—R13; —OR16; —SR17; —C(═O)—NHR18; —C(═O)—NR19R20; —S(═O)2—NHR21; —S(═O)2—NR22R23; —C(═O)—OR24; —C(═O)—R25; —S(═O)—R26; —S(═O)2—R27 or denote a linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated, unsubstituted or at least monosubstituted aliphatic C1-10 residue;        R6 in each case denotes H or a linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated, unsubstituted or at least monosubstituted aliphatic C1-10 residue;        R7 denotes hydrogen or —OH;        or R6 and R7 in each case together with the carbon atom joining them together as a ring member form a saturated or unsaturated, unsubstituted or at least monosubstituted 3-, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-membered cycloaliphatic residue;        
R8 denotes —SF5; —O—CF3; —CF3; —O—CFH2; —O—CF2H; —CFH2; —CF2H; or denotes an unsubstituted or at least monosubstituted tert.-butyl residue;
T denotes C—R35 and U denotes C—R36 V denotes N and W denotes C—R38 or
T denotes C—R35 and U denotes N and V denotes C—R37 and W denotes C—R38 or
T denotes N and U denotes C—R36 and V denotes C—R37 and W denotes C—R38 or
T denotes N and U denotes N and V denotes C—R37 and W denotes C—R38 or
T denotes N and U denotes C—R36 and V denotes N and W denotes C—R38 or
T denotes C—R35 and U denotes N and V denotes N and W denotes C—R38 or
T denotes C—R35 and U denotes C—R36 and V denotes C—R37 and W denotes C—R38;                R9, R10, R11, R12, R13, R14, R15, R16, R17, R18, R19, R20, R21, R22, R23, R24, R25, R26 and R27, mutually independently, in each case        denote a linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated, unsubstituted or at least monosubstituted aliphatic C1-10 residue;        denote an unsaturated or saturated, unsubstituted or at least monosubstituted 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7-, 8- or 9-membered cycloaliphatic residue optionally comprising at least one heteroatom as a ring member, which residue may be fused with a saturated or unsaturated, unsubstituted or at least monosubstituted mono- or polycyclic ring system and/or be attached via a linear or branched, unsubstituted or at least monosubstituted C1-6 alkylene group or 2- to 6-membered heteroalkylene group;        or denote an unsubstituted or at least monosubstituted 5- to 14-membered aryl or heteroaryl residue, which may be fused with a saturated or unsaturated, unsubstituted or at least monosubstituted mono- or polycyclic ring system and/or be attached via a linear or branched, unsubstituted or at least monosubstituted C1-6 alkylene group or 2- to 6-membered heteroalkylene group;        R28 denotes F; Cl; Br; I; —SF5; —NO2; —CF3; —CN; —NH2 or denotes a linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated, unsubstituted or at least monosubstituted aliphatic C1-10 residue;        R29 and R30, mutually independently, in each case denote —NH—C(═O)—R31; —NH2;        —NH—S(═O)2—R32; —NH—C(═O)—O—R33; —S—R34 or denote a linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated, unsubstituted or at least monosubstituted aliphatic C1-10 residue;        R31, R32, R33 and R34, mutually independently, in each case denote a linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated, unsubstituted or at least monosubstituted aliphatic C1-10 residue;        R35, R36 and R37, mutually independently, in each case denote H; F; Cl; Br; I; —SF5; —NO2; —CF3; —CN; —NH2; —OH; —SH; —C(═O)—NH2; —S(═O)2—NH2; —C(═O)—NH—OH; —C(═O)—OH; —C(═O)—H; —S(═O)2—OH; —NHR13; —NR14R15; —NH—C(═O)—R13; —OR18; —SR17; —C(═O)—NHR18; —C(═O)—NR19R20; —S(═O)2—NHR21; —S(═O)2—NR22R23; —C(═O)—OR24; —C(═O)—R25; —S(═O)—R26; —S(═O)2—R27;                    denote a linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated, unsubstituted or at least monosubstituted aliphatic C1-10 residue;                        or denote an unsubstituted or at least monosubstituted 5- to 14-membered aryl or heteroaryl residue, which may be fused with a saturated or unsaturated, unsubstituted or at least monosubstituted mono- or polycyclic ring system and/or be attached via a linear or branched, unsubstituted or at least monosubstituted C1-6 alkylene group or C2-6 alkenylene group or C2-6 alkynylene group;        R38 denotes H; F; Cl; Br; I; —SF5; —NO2; —CF3; —CF2Cl; —CN; —NH2; —OH; —SH; —C(═O)—NH2; —S(═O)2—NH2; —C(═O)—NH—OH; —C(═O)—OH; —C(═O)—H; —S(═O)2—OH; —NHR39; —NR40R41; —OR42; —SR43; —C(═O)—NHR44; —C(═O)—NR45R46; —S(═O)2—NHR47; —S(═O)2—NR48R49; —C(═O)—OR59; —C(═O)—R51; —S(═O)—R52; —S(═O)2—R53; —C(═NH)—NH2; —C(═NH)—NH—R54; —N═C(NH2)2; —N═C(NHR55)(NHR56);        denotes a linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated, unsubstituted or at least monosubstituted aliphatic C1-10 residue;        denotes an unsaturated or saturated, unsubstituted or at least monosubstituted 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7-, 8- or 9-membered cycloaliphatic residue optionally comprising at least one heteroatom as a ring member, which residue is in each case attached to the parent structure via a carbon atom in the ring of the cycloaliphatic residue and may be fused with a saturated or unsaturated, unsubstituted or at least monosubstituted mono- or polycyclic ring system and/or be attached via a linear or branched, unsubstituted or at least monosubstituted C1-6 alkylene group or C2-6 alkenylene group or C2-6 alkynylene group;        or denotes an unsubstituted or at least monosubstituted 5- to 14-membered aryl or heteroaryl residue, which may be fused with a saturated or unsaturated, unsubstituted or at least monosubstituted mono- or polycyclic ring system and/or be attached via a linear or branched, unsubstituted or at least monosubstituted C1-6 alkylene group or C2-6 alkenylene group or C2-6 alkynylene group;        R39, R40, R41, R42, R43, R44, R45, R46, R47, R48, R49, R50, R51, R52, R53, R54, R55, and R56, mutually independently, in each case        denote a linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated, unsubstituted or at least monosubstituted aliphatic C1-10 residue;        denote an unsaturated or saturated, unsubstituted or at least monosubstituted 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, 7-, 8- or 9-membered cycloaliphatic residue optionally comprising at least one heteroatom as a ring member, which residue may be fused with a saturated or unsaturated, unsubstituted or at least monosubstituted mono- or polycyclic ring system and/or be attached via a linear or branched, unsubstituted or at least monosubstituted C1-6 alkylene group or 2- to 6-membered heteroalkylene group;        or denote an unsubstituted or at least monosubstituted 5- to 14-membered aryl or heteroaryl residue, which may be fused with a saturated or unsaturated, unsubstituted or at least monosubstituted mono- or polycyclic ring system and/or be attached via a linear or branched, unsubstituted or at least monosubstituted C1-6 alkylene group or 2- to 6-membered heteroalkylene group;        or        R40 and R41 in each case together with the nitrogen atom joining them together as a ring member form a saturated or unsaturated or unsubstituted heterocycloaliphatic residue or a 4-, 5-, 6-, 7-, 8- or 9-membered heterocycloaliphatic residue substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 residues R57 and optionally comprising at least one further heteroatom as a ring member, which heterocycloaliphatic residue may be fused with a saturated or unsaturated, unsubstituted or at least monosubstituted mono- or polycyclic ring system;        R57 denotes —NHR58, —NR59R60 denotes a linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated, unsubstituted or at least monosubstituted aliphatic C1-10 residue;        
R58, R59 and R60, mutually independently, in each case denote —C(═O)—R61; denote a                linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated, unsubstituted or at least monosubstituted aliphatic C1-10 residue                    or denote an unsubstituted or at least monosubstituted 5- to 14-membered aryl or heteroaryl residue, which may be fused with a saturated or unsaturated, unsubstituted or at least monosubstituted mono- or polycyclic ring system and/or be attached via a linear or branched, unsubstituted or at least monosubstituted C1-6 alkylene group or C2-6 alkenylene group or C2-6 alkynylene group;                        R61 denotes a linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated, unsubstituted or at least monosubstituted aliphatic C1-10 residue;        R62, R63, R64, R65, R66 and R67, mutually independently, in each case denote a linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated, unsubstituted or at least monosubstituted aliphatic C1-10 residue;        R68, R69 and R70, mutually independently, in each case denote F, Cl, Br, I, or denote a linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated, unsubstituted or at least monosubstituted aliphatic C1-10 residue; and        
R71 denotes an unsubstituted or at least monosubstituted 5- to 14-membered aryl or heteroaryl residue, which may be fused with a saturated or unsaturated, unsubstituted or at least monosubstituted mono- or polycyclic ring system and/or be attached via a linear or branched, unsubstituted or at least monosubstituted C1-6 alkylene group or C2-6 alkenylene group or C2-6 alkynylene group;
in each case optionally in the form of one of the pure stereoisomers thereof, in particular enantiomers or diastereomers, the racemates thereof or in the form of a mixture of stereoisomers, in particular the enantiomers and/or diastereomers, in any desired mixing ratio, or in each case in the form of corresponding salts or in each case in the form of corresponding solvates;
wherein
the above-stated aliphatic C1-10 residues and tert.-butyl residues may optionally in each case be substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 or 9 substituents mutually independently selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, —CN, —NO2, —OH, —NH2, —SH, —O(C1-5-alkyl), —S(C1-5-alkyl), —NH(C1-5-alkyl), —N(C1-5-alkyl)(C1-5-alkyl), —C(═O)—O—C1-5-alkyl, —O—C(═O)—C1-6-alkyl, —O-phenyl, phenyl, —OCF3 and —SCF3;                the above-stated 2- to 6-membered heteroalkylene groups, C1-6 alkylene groups and C2-6 alkenylene groups and C2-6 alkynylene groups may optionally in each case be substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 or 9 substituents mutually independently selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, —CN, —NO2, —OH, —NH2, —SH, —O(C1-5-alkyl), —S(C1-5-alkyl), —NH(C1-5-alkyl), —OCF3 and —SCF3;        
the above-stated heteroalkylene groups may in each case optionally comprise 1, 2 or 3 heteroatom(s) mutually independently selected from the group consisting of oxygen, sulfur and nitrogen (NH) as chain link(s);
the above-stated (hetero)cycloaliphatic residues may optionally be substituted in each case with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 substituents mutually independently selected from the group consisting of —C1-5-alkylene-OH, ═CH2, —O—C1-5-alkylene-oxetanyl, —C1-5-alkylene-O—C1-5-alkylene-oxetanyl, —CH2—NH—C1-5-alkyl, —CH2—N(C1-5-alkyl),)2, —N[—C(═O)—C1-5-alkyl]-phenyl, —CH2—O—C1-5-alkyl, oxo (═O), thioxo (═S), F, Cl, Br, I, —CN, —CF3, —SF5, —OH, —O—C1-5-alkyl, —O—C(═O)—C1-5-alkyl, —NH2, —NO2, —O—CF3, —S—CF3, —SH, —S—C1-5-alkyl, —C1-5-alkyl, —C(═O)—C1-5-alkyl, —C(═O)—OH, —C(═O)—O—C1-5-alkyl, —NH—C1-5-alkyl, —N(C1-5-alkyl)2, —NH-phenyl, —N(—C1-5-alkyl)-phenyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopentyl, (4,5)-dihydroisoxazolyl, thiazolyl, (1,2,5)-thiadiazolyl, thiophenyl, phenethyl, piperidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, —(CH2)-pyridinyl, pyridinyl, —O-phenyl, —O-benzyl, phenyl and benzyl, wherein in each case the cyclic moiety of the residues oxetanyl, (4,5)-dihydroisoxazolyl, thiazolyl, (1,2,5)-thiadiazolyl, thiophenyl, phenethyl, —N[—C(═O)—C1-5-alkyl]-phenyl, —NH-phenyl, —N(—C1-5-alkyl)-phenyl, —(CH2)-pyridinyl, pyridinyl, —O-phenyl, —O-benzyl, phenyl and benzyl may be substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 substituents mutually independently selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, —OH, —CF3, —SF5, —CN, —NO2, —C1-5 alkyl, —O—C1-5-alkyl, —O—CF3, —S—CF3, phenyl and —O-benzyl,
and unless otherwise stated the above-stated (hetero)cycloaliphatic residues may in each case optionally comprise 1, 2 or 3 (further) heteroatom(s) mutually independently selected from the group consisting of oxygen, nitrogen and sulfur;
the rings of the above-stated mono- or polycyclic ring systems may in each case optionally be substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 substituents mutually independently selected from the group consisting of oxo (═O), thioxo (═S), F, Cl, Br, I, —CN, —CF3, —SF5, —OH, —O—C1-5-alkyl, —NH2, —NO2, —O—CF3, —S—CF3, —SH, —S—C1-5-alkyl, —C1-5-alkyl, —C(═O)—C1-5-alkyl, —C(═O)—OH, —(═O)—O—C1-5alkyl, —NH—C1-5alkyl, —N(C1-5-alkyl)2, —O-phenyl, —O-benzyl, phenyl and benzyl, wherein in each case the cyclic moiety of the residues —O-phenyl, —O-benzyl, phenyl and benzyl may be substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 substituents mutually independently selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, —OH, —CF3, —SF5, —CN, —NO2, —C1-5-alkyl, —O—C1-5-alkyl, —O—CF3, phenyl and —O-benzyl,
and the rings of the above-stated mono- or polycyclic ring systems are in each case 5-, 6- or 7-membered and may in each case optionally comprise 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 heteroatom(s) as ring member(s), which are mutually independently selected from the group consisting of oxygen, nitrogen and sulfur;
and the above-stated aryl or heteroaryl residues may optionally be substituted in each case with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 substituents mutually independently selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, —CN, —CF3, —SF5, —OH, —O—C1-5-alkyl, —NH2, —NO2, —O—CF3, —S—CF3, —SH, —S—C1-5-alkyl, —C1-5-alkyl, —C(═O)—OH, —C(═O)—C1-5-alkyl, —NH—C1-5alkyl, —N(C1-5-alkyl)2, —NH—S(═O)2—C1-5-alkyl, —NH—C(═O)—O—C1-5-alkyl, —C(═O)—H, —C(═O)—C1-5-alkyl, —C(═O)—NH2, —C(═O)—NH—C1-5-alkyl, —C(═O)—N—(C1-5-alkyl)2, —O-phenyl, —O-benzyl, phenyl and benzyl, wherein in each case the cyclic moiety of the residues —O-phenyl, —O-benzyl, phenyl and benzyl may be substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 substituents mutually independently selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, —OH, —CF3, —SF5, —CN, —NO2, —C1-5-alkyl, —O—CF3, —S—CF3, phenyl and —O-benzyl,
and
the above-stated heteroaryl residues may in each case optionally comprise 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 heteroatom(s) mutually independently selected from the group consisting of oxygen, nitrogen and sulfur as ring member(s).
The term “heteroalkylene” denotes an alkylene chain in which one or more C atoms have in each case been replaced by a heteroatom mutually independently selected from the group consisting of oxygen, sulfur and nitrogen (NH). Heteroalkylene groups may preferably comprise 1, 2 or 3 heteroatom(s), particularly preferably one heteroatom, mutually independently selected from the group consisting of oxygen, sulfur and nitrogen (NH) as chain link(s). Heteroalkylene groups may preferably be 2- to 6-membered, particularly preferably 2- or 3-membered.
Mention may be made by way of example of heteroalkylene groups such as —CH2—CH2O—CH2—, —CH2—CH(CH3)—O—CH2—, —(CH2)2—O—, —(CH2)2—O—, —(CH2)3—O—, —(CH2)4—O—, —O—(CH2)—, —O—(CH2)2—, —O—(CH2)3—, —O—(CH2)4—, —C(C2H5)(H)—O—, —O—C(C2H5)(H)—, —CH2—O—CH2—, —CH2—S—CH2—, —CH2—NH—CH2—, —CH2—NH— and —CH2—CH2—NH—CH2—CH2.
If one or more of the above-stated substituents comprise a linear or branched C1-6 alkylene group, this may preferably be selected from the group consisting of —(CH2)—, —(CH2)2—, —C(H)(CH3)—, —(CH2)3—, —(CH2)4—, —(CH2)5—, —C(H)(C(H)(CH3)2)— and —C(C2H5)(H)—.
Saturated or unsaturated C1-10 aliphatic residues may denote a —C1-10 alkyl, C2-10 alkenyl or C2-10 alkynyl residue. C2-10 alkenyl residues comprise at least one, preferably 1, 2, 3 or 4 C—C double bonds and C2-10 alkynyl residues comprise at least one, preferably 1, 2 3 or 4 C—C triple bonds.
Preference is given to —C1-10 alkyl residues selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, 3-methyl-but-1-yl, 2-pentyl, 3-pentyl, sec.-pentyl, neopentyl, 4-methyl-penta-1-yl, (3,3)-dimethyl-but-1-yl, n-hexyl, n-heptyl, 2-heptyl, 3-heptyl, 4-heptyl, n-octyl, n-nonyl, 2-nonyl, 3-nonyl, 4-nonyl, 5-nonyl and (2,6)-dimethyl-hept-4-yl, which may optionally be substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 or 9 substituents mutually independently selected from the group consisting of —O-Phenyl, —O—C(═O)—CH3, —O—C(═O)—C2H5, —O—C(═O)—CH(CH3)2, —O—C(═O)—C(CH3)3, —C(═O)—O—CH3, —C(═O)—O—C2H5, —C(═O)—O—CH(CH3)2, —C(═O)—O—C(CH3)3, F, Cl, Br, I, —CN, —NO2, —OH, —NH2, —SH, —O—CH3, —O—C2H5, —O—CH(CH3)2, —O—C(CH3)3, —S—CH3, —S—C2H5, —S—CH(CH3)2, —S—C(CH3)3, —NH—CH3, —NH—C2H5, —NH—C(CH3)3, —N(CH3)2, —N(C2H5)2, —(CH3)(C2H5), —OCF3 and —SCF3.
Likewise preferred are C2-10 alkenyl residues selected from the group consisting of vinyl, 1-propenyl, 2-propenyl, 1-butenyl, 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl, 2-methyl-propen-1-yl, 3-methyl-but-2-en-1-yl, (3,3)-dimethyl-but-1-enyl, 2-methyl-buten-2-yl, 1-pentenyl, 2-pentenyl, 3-pentenyl, 4-pentenyl, 1-hexenyl, 1-heptenyl and 1-octenyl, which may optionally be substituted with 1, 2 or 3 substituents mutually independently selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, —CN, —NO2, —OH, —NH2, —SH, —O—CH3, —O—C2H5, —O—CH(CH3)2, —O—C(CH3)3, —S—CH3, —S—C2H5, —S—CH(CH3)2, —S—C(CH3)3, —NH—CH3, —NH—C2H5, —NH—C(CH3)3, —N(CH3)2, —N(C2H5)2, —N(CH3)(C2H5), —OCF3 and —SCF3.
Preference is further given to C2-10 alkynyl residues selected from the group consisting of (3,3)-dimethyl-but-1-ynyl, 4-methyl-pent-1-ynyl, 1-hexynyl, ethynyl, 1-propynyl, 2-propynyl, 1-butynyl, 2-butynyl, 3-butynyl, 1-pentynyl, 2-pentynyl, 3-pentynyl and 4-pentynyl, which may optionally be substituted with 1, 2 or 3 substituents mutually independently selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, —CN, —NO2, —OH, —NH2, —SH, —O—CH3, —O—C2H5, —O—CH(CH3)2, —O—C(CH3)3, —S—CH3, —S—C2H5, —S—CH(CH3)2, —S—C(CH3)3, —NH—CH3, —NH—C2H5, —NH—C(CH3)3, —N(CH3)2, —N(C2H5)2, —N(CH3)(C2H5), —OCF3 and —SCF3.
Particularly preferred optionally substituted C1-10 aliphatic residues are selected from the group consisting of methyl, —CF3, —CHF2, —CH2F, —CF2Cl, —CCl2F, —CCl3, —CBr3, —CH2—CN, —CH2—O—CH3, —CH2—O—CF3, —CH2—SF3, —CH2—NH2, —CH2—OH, —CH2—SH, —CH2—NH—CH3, —CH2—N(CH3)2, —CH2—N(C2H5)2, —CH2—N(CH3)(C2H5), Ethyl, —CF2—CH3, —CHF—CF2Cl, —CF2—CFCl2, —CFCl—CF2Cl, —CFCl—CFCl2, —CH2—CH2—NH2, —CH2—CH2—OH, —CH2—CH2—SH, —CH2—CH2—NH—CH3, —CH2—CH2—N(CH3)2, —CH2—CH2—N(C2H5)2, —CH2—CH2—N(CH3)(C2H5), —CH2—CF3, —C2F5, —CH2—CCl3, —CH2—CBr3, —CH2—CH2—CN, n-Propyl, —CH2—CH2—CH2—OH, —CH2—CH2—CH2—SH, —CH2—CH2—CH2—NH2, —CH2—CH2—CH2—NH—CH3, —CH2—CH2—CH2—N(CH3)2, —CH2—CH2—CH2—N(C2H5)2, —CH2—CH2—CH2—N(CH3)(C2H5), —CH2—CH2—O—CH3, —CF2—CF2—CF3, —CF(CF3)2, isopropyl, —CH2—CH2—CH2—CN, —H2—O—CH2—CH3, —CH2—CH2SF3, —CH2—CH2—OCF3, —CH(CH3)(O—CH3), —CH(CH3)(S—CH3), n-Butyl, —CF2—CF2—CF2—CF3, —CH2—CH2—CH2—CH2—CN, —CH2—CH2—CH2—CF3, —CH2—CH2—CH2—CH2—CF3, —CH2—O—C(═O)—CH3, —CH2—O—C(═O)—C2H5, —CH2—O—C(═O)—CH(CH3)2, —CH2—O—C(═O)—C(CH3)3, —CH2—C(═O)—O—CH3, —CH2—C(═O)—O—C2H5, —CH2—C(═O)—O—C(CH3)3, —CH2—CH2—O—CH3, —CH2—CH2—O—C2H5, —CH2—CH2—O-Phenyl, —CH2—CH2—CH2—O—CH3, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, n-pentyl, sec.-pentyl, neopentyl, n-hexyl, vinyl, 1-propenyl, 2-propenyl, 1-butenyl, 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl, 2-methyl-buten-2-yl, (1,1,2)-trifluoro-1-butenyl, 1-pentenyl, 2-pentenyl, 3-pentenyl, 4-pentenyl, —CF═CF2, —CCl═CCl2, —CH2—CF═CF2, —CH2—CCl═CCl2, —C≡C—I, —C≡C—F and —C≡C—Cl.
If one or more of the above-stated substituents denote a (hetero)cycloaliphatic residue, which may optionally be fused with a saturated or unsaturated, unsubstituted or at least monosubstituted mono- or polycyclic ring system, the latter may preferably be selected from the group consisting of cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclopentenyl, cyclohexenyl, cycloheptenyl, imidazolidinyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, tetrahydrothiophenyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, thiomorpholinyl, tetrahydropyranyl, oxetanyl, (1,2,3,6)-tetrahydropyridinyl, azepanyl, azocanyl, diazepanyl, dithiolanyl, (1,3,4,5)-tetrahydropyrido[4,3-b]indolyl, (3,4)-dihydro-1H-isoquinolinyl, (1,3,4,9)-tetrahydro[b]-carbolinyl and (1,3)-thiazolidinyl.
Examples which may be mentioned of suitable (hetero)cycloaliphatic residues which may be unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted and are fused with a mono- or bicyclic ring system are (4,5,6,7)-tetrahydroisoxazolo[5,4-c]pyridinyl, (2,3)-dihydro-1H-indenyl, 3-aza-bicyclo[3.1.1]heptyl, 3-aza-bicyclo[3.2.1]octyl, 6-aza-bicyclo[3.3.1]heptyl, 8-aza-bicyclo[3.2.1]octyl, isoindolyl, indolyl, (1,2,3,4)-tetrahydroquinolinyl, (1,2,3,4)-tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, (2,3)-dihydro-1H-isoindolyl, (1,2,3,4)-tetrahydronaphthyl, (2,3)-dihydro-benzo[1.4]dioxinyl, benzo[1.3]dioxolyl, (1,4)-benzodioxanyl, (2,3)-dihydrothieno[3,4-b][1.4]dioxinyl, (3,4)-Dihydro-2H-benzo[1.4]oxazinyl, octahydro-1H-isoindolyl and octahydro-pyrrolo[3,4c]pyrrolyl.
For the purposes of the present invention, (hetero)cycloaliphatic residues may, together with a further (hetero)cycloaliphatic residue, form a spirocyclic residue by way of a common carbon atom in the two rings.
Suitable spirocyclic residues which may be mentioned are, for example, a 6-aza-spiro[2.5]octyl residue, 8-azaspiro[4.5]decyl residue and a 1-oxa-2,8-diaza-spiro[4.5]dec-2-enyl residue.
Particularly preferably, the (hetero)cycloaliphatic residues may in each case optionally be substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 substituents selected mutually independently from the group consisting of oxo (═O), thioxo (═S), F, Cl, Br, I, —CN, —CF3, —SF5, —OH, —O—CH3, —O—C2H5, —O—CH(CH3)2, —O—C(CH3)3, —NH2, —NO2, —O—CF3, —S—CF3, —SH, —S—CH3, —S—C2H5, —S—CH(CH3)2, —S—C(CH3)3, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, n-pentyl, —C(═O)—CH3, —C(═O)—C2H5, —C(═O)—CH(CH3)2, —C(═O)—C(CH3)3, —C(═O)—OH, —C(═O)—O—CH3, —C(═O)—O—C2H5, —C(═O)—O—CH(CH3)2, —C(═O)—O—C(CH3)3, —NH—CH3, —NH—C2H5, —NH—C(CH3)3, —N(CH3)2, —N(C2H5)2, —N(CH3)(C2H5), —CH2—OH, —CH2—CH2—OH, ═CH2, —CH2—O—CH2-oxetanyl, —O—CH2-oxetanyl, —CH2—N(CH3)2, —CH2—N(C2H5)2, —CH2—NH—CH3, —CH2—NH—C2H5, —N—[C(═O)—C2H5]-phenyl, —N—[C(═O)—CH3]-phenyl, —CH2—O—CH3, —CH2—O—CH2—CH3, —NH-phenyl, —N(CH3)-phenyl, —N(C2H5)-phenyl, —N(C2H5)-phenyl, —O—CH2—CH2—CH2—CH3, (4,5)-dihydroisoxazolyl, thiazolyl, (1,2,5)-thiadiazolyl, thiophenyl, phenethyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopentyl, piperidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, —O—C(═O)—CH3, —O—C(═O)—C2H5, —O—C(═O)—C(CH3)3, —(CH2)-pyridinyl, pyridinyl, —O-phenyl, —O-benzyl, phenyl and benzyl, wherein in each the cyclic moiety of the residues oxetanyl, (4,5)-dihydroisoxazolyl, thiazolyl, (1,2,5)-thiadiazolyl, thiophenyl, phenethyl, —N—[C(═O)—C2H5]-phenyl, —N—[C(═O)—CH3]-phenyl, —NH-phenyl, —N(CH3)-phenyl, —N(C2H5)-phenyl, —(CH2)-pyridinyl, pyridinyl, —O-phenyl, —O-benzyl, phenyl and benzyl may be substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 substituents mutually independently selected from the group comprising F, Cl, Br, —OH, —CF3, —SF5, —CN, —NO2, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, —O—CH3, —O—C2H5, —O—CH(CH3)2, —O—C(CH3)3, —O—CF3, —S—CF3, phenyl and —O-benzyl.
If one or more of the above-stated substituents denote an aryl residue, the latter may preferably be selected from the group consisting of phenyl and naphthyl (1-naphthyl and 2-naphthyl).
If one or more of the above-stated substituents denote a heteroaryl residue, the latter may preferably be selected from the group consisting of tetrazolyl, thiophenyl, furanyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, pyrazinyl, pyranyl, triazolyl, pyridinyl, imidazolyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzo[b]furanyl, benzo[b]thiophenyl, benzoxazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, indazolyl, quinoxalinyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl.
Examples of suitable aryl- and heteroaryl residues which may be unsubstituted or mono- or polysubstituted and are fused with a mono- or bicyclic ring system include isoindolyl, indolyl, (1,2,3,4)-tetrahydroquinolinyl, (1,2,3,4)-tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, (2,3)-dihydro-1H-isoindolyl, (1,2,3,4)-tetrahydronaphthyl, (2,3)-dihydro-benzo[1.4]dioxinyl, (2,3)-dihydrothieno[3,4-b][1,4]dioxinyl, benzo[1.3]dioxolanyl and (1,4)-benzodioxanyl.
The aryl or heteroaryl residues may particularly preferably in each case optionally be substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 substituents mutually independently selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, —CN, —CF3, —SF5, —OH, —O—CH3, —O—C2H5, —O—CH(CH3)2, —O—C(CH3)3, —NH2, —NO2, —O—CF3, —S—CF3, —SH, —S—CH3, —S—C2H5, —S—CH(CH3)2, —S—C(CH3)3, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, n-pentyl, —C(═O)—OH, —C(═O)—O—CH3, —C(═O)—O—C2H5, —C(═O)—O—CH(CH3)2, —C(═O)—O—C(CH3)3, —NH—CH3, —NH—C2H5, —NH—C(CH3)3, —N(CH3)2, —N(C2H5)2, —N(CH3)(C2H5), —NH—S(═O)2—CH3, —NH—S(═O2)—C2H5, —NH—S(═O)2—CH(CH3)2, —NH—C(═O)—O—CH3, —NH—C(═O)—O—C2H5, —NH—C(═O)—O—C(CH3)3, —C(═O)—H, —C(═O)—CH3, —C(═O)—C2H5, —C(═O)—CH(CH3)2, —C(═O)—C(CH3)3, —C(═O)—NH2, —C(═O)—NH—CH3, —C(═O)—NH—C2H5, —C(═O)—N(CH3)2, —C(═O)—N(C2H5)2, —O-phenyl, —O-benzyl, phenyl and benzyl, wherein in each case the cyclic moiety of the residues —O-phenyl, —O-benzyl, phenyl and benzyl may be substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 substituents mutually independently selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, —OH, —CF3, —SF5, —CN, —NO2, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, —O—CH3, —O—C2H5, —O—CH(CH3)2, —O—C(CH3)3, —O—CF3, —S—CF3, phenyl and —O-benzyl.
If a polycyclic ring system, such as for example a bicyclic ring system, is present, the various rings may in each case mutually independently be of a different degree of saturation, i.e. be saturated or unsaturated. A polycyclic ring system is preferably a bicyclic ring system.
Examples of aryl residues which are fused with a mono- or polycyclic ring system and may be mentioned are (1,3)-benzodioxolyl and (1,4)-benzodioxanyl.
If one or more of the above-stated substituents comprise a mono- or polycyclic ring system, the latter may preferably be substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 substituents mutually independently selected from the group consisting of oxo (═O), thioxo (═S), F, Cl, Br, I, —CN, —CF3, —SF5, —OH, —O—CH3, —O—C2H5, —O—CH(CH3)2, —O—C(CH3)3, —NH2, —NO2, —O—CF3, —S—CF3, —SH, —S—CH3, —S—C2H5, —S—CH(CH3)2, —S—C(CH3)3, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, n-pentyl, —C(═O)—OH, —C(═O)—O—CH3, —C(═O)—O—C2H5, —C(═O)—O—CH(CH3)2, —C(═O)—O—C(CH3)3, —NH—CH3, —NH—C2H5, —NH—C(CH3)3, —N(CH3)2, —N(C2H5)2, —N(CH3)(C2H5), —NH—C(═O)—O—CH3, —NH—C(═O)—O—C2H5, —NH—C(═O)—O—C(CH3)3, —C(═O)—H, —C(═O)—CH3, —C(═O)—C2H5, —C(═O)—CH(CH3)2, —C(═O)—C(CH3)3, —C(═O)—NH2, —C(═O)—NH—CH3, —C(═O)—NH—C2H5, —C(═O)—N(CH3)2, —C(═O)—N(C2H5)2, —O-phenyl, —O-benzyl, phenyl and benzyl, wherein in each case the cyclic moiety of the residues —O-phenyl, —O-benzyl, phenyl and benzyl may be substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 substituents mutually independently selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, —OH, —CF3, —SF5, —CN, —NO2, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, —O—CH3, —O—C2H5, —O—CH(CH3)2, —O—C(CH3)3, —O—CF3, —S—CF3, phenyl and —O-benzyl.
If R41 and R42 together with the nitrogen atom joining them together as ring member form a heterocycloaliphatic radical, which is substituted by 1, 2, 3, 4, or 5 radicals R57, said radicals R57 may each be independently from one another selected from the meanings given herein.
Preferred compounds are those of the general formula Ia,

in which
D denotes N or CH;
R1 and R2 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CH═N—NR71—; —S—C(═S)—NH—; —O—C(═S)—NH—; —S—C(═O)—NH—; —O—C(═O)—NH—; —S—C(═S)—NR63—; —O—C(═S)—NR63—; —S—C(═O)—NR63—; —O—C(═O)—NR63—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—; —NH—C(═O)—NH—; —NH—C(═S)—NH—; —NR66—C(═O)—NR65—; —NR66—C(═S)—NR65—; —O—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—NH—, and —CH═CH—N═CH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
or R2 and R3 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CR28═N—NH—; —CH═N—NR62—; —CR28═N—NR62—; —S—C(═S)—NH—; —O—C(═S)—NH—; —S—C(═O)—NH—; —O—C(═O)—NH—; —S—C(═S)—NR63—; —O—C(═S)—NR63—; —S—C(═O)—NR63—; —O—C(═O)—NR63—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—; —N═CH—NH—; —N═CH—NR64—; —NH—C(═O)—NH—; —NH—C(═S)—NH—; —NR66—C(═O)—NR65—; —NR66—C(═S)—NR65—; —N═N—NH—; —N═N—NR67—; —O—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—O—; —CH2—CH2—NH—; —CH2—CH2—CH2—NH; —CH2—(C═O)—NH; —CH2—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—CH2—O—; —N═N—CH═CH—; —N═CH—N═CH; —N═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—N═CH—; —CH═N—N═CH—, —N═N—CR68═CR69—; —N═CR68—N═CR69; —N═CR68—CR69═N—; —CR68═CR69—CH═N—; —CR68═CR69—N═CR70—; —CR68═N—N═CR69— and —O—CH2—CH2—NH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
or R3 and R4 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CR28═N—NH—; —CH═N—NR62—; —CR28═N—NR62—; —S—C(═S)—NH—; —O—C(═S)—NH—; —S—C(═O)—NH—; —O—C(═O)—NH—; —S—C(═S)—NR63—; —O—C(═S)—NR63—; —S—C(═O)—NR63—; —O—C(═O)—NR63—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—; —N═CH—NH—; —N═CH—NR64—; —NH—C(═O)—NH—; —NH—C(═S)—NH—; —NR66—C(═O)—NR65—; —NR66—C(═S)—NR65—; —N═N—NH—; —N═N—NR67—; —O—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—O—; —CH2—CH2—NH—; —CH2—CH2—CH2—NH; —CH2—(C═O)—NH; —CH2—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—CH2—O—; —N═N—CH═CH—; —N═CH—N═CH; —N═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—N═CH—; —CH═N—N═CH—, —N═N—CR68═CR69—; —N═CR68—N═CR69; —N═CR68—CR69═N—; —CR68═CR69—CH═N—; —CR68═CR69—N═CR70—; —CR68═N—N═CR69— and —O—CH2—CH2—NH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
or R4 and R5 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CH═N—NR71—; —S—C(═S)—NH—; —O—C(═S)—NH—; —S—C(═O)—NH—; —O—C(═O)—NH—; —S—C(═S)—NR63—; —O—C(═S)—NR63—; —S—C(═O)—NR63—; —O—C(═O)—NR63—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—; —NH—C(═O)—NH—; —NH—C(═S)—NH—; —NR66—C(═O)—NR65—; —NR66—C(═S)—NR65—; —O—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—O—, —O—CH2—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—NH—, and —CH═CH—N═CH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
and the remaining residues of R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5, mutually independently, in each case denote H; F; Cl; Br; I; —CF3; —CN; —OR16; —SR17; or denote a residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, —CF3, —CHF2, —CH2F, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl and tert.-butyl;
R8 denotes —SF5; —O—CF3; —CF3; tert.-butyl, or —C(CH3)2(CH2OH);
R16 and R17, mutually independently, in each case denote a residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, —CF3, —CHF2, —CH2F, ethyl, —CF2—CH3, —CH2—CF3, —C2F5, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, n-pentyl, 3-pentyl, n-heptyl, 4-heptyl, n-octyl, n-nonyl, 5-nonyl, (2,6)-dimethyl-hept-4-yl, 3-methylbutyl, n-hexyl and (3,3)-dimethylbutyl;
R28 denotes F; Cl; Br; I; —CF3; —CN; —NH2 or denotes an alkyl residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl and n-pentyl;
R29 and R30, mutually independently, in each case denote —NH—C(═O)—R31; —NH2; —NH—S(═O)2—R32; —NH—C(═O)—O—R33; —S—R34 or denote an alkyl residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, and n-pentyl;
R31, R32, R33 and R34, mutually independently, in each case denote an alkyl residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, and n-pentyl;
R62, R63, R64, R65, R66 and R67, mutually independently, in each case denote an alkyl residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, tert.-butyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, and isobutyl; and
R71 denotes a residue selected from the group consisting of phenyl, naphthyl, thiophenyl, furanyl and pyridinyl, the residue in each case being capable of being attached via a —(CH2), —(CH2)2 or —(CH2)3 group and/or in each case unsubstituted or optionally substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 substituents mutually independently selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, —CN, —CF3, —SF5, —OH, —O—CH3, —O—C2H5, —O—CH(CH3)2, —O—C(CH3)3, —NH2, —NO2, —O—CF3, —S—CF3, —SH, —S—CH3, —S—C2H5, —S—CH(CH3)2, —S—C(CH3)3, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, —O-phenyl, —O-benzyl, phenyl and benzyl;
in each case optionally in the form of one of the pure stereoisomers thereof, in particular enantiomers or diastereomers, the racemates thereof or in the form of a mixture of stereoisomers, in particular the enantiomers and/or diastereomers, in any desired mixing ratio, or in each case in the form of corresponding salts or in each case in the form of corresponding solvates.
Particularly preferred compounds are those of the general formula Ia,

in which
D denotes N or CH;
R1 and R2 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CH═N—NR71—; —S—C(═S)—NH—; —O—C(═S)—NH—; —S—C(═O)—NH—; —O—C(═O)—NH—; —S—C(═S)—NR63—; —O—C(═S)—NR63—; —S—C(═O)—NR63—; —O—C(═O)—NR63—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—; —NH—C(═O)—NH—; —NH—C(═S)—NH—; —NR66—C(═O)—NR65—; —NR66—C(═S)—NR65—; —O—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—NH—, and —CH═CH—N═CH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
or R2 and R3 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CR28═N—NH—; —CH═N—NR62—; —CR28═N—NR62—; —S—C(═S)—NH—; —O—C(═S)—NH—; —S—C(═O)—NH—; —O—C(═O)—NH—; —S—C(═S)—NR63—; —O—C(═S)—NR63—; —S—C(═O)—NR63—; —O—C(═O)—NR63—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—; —N═CH—NH—; —N═CH—NR64—; —NH—C(═O)—NH—; —NH—C(═S)—NH—; —NR66—C(═O)—NR65—; —NR66—C(═S)—NR65—; —N═N—NH—; —N═N—NR67—; —O—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—O—; —CH2—; CH2—NH—; —CH2—CH2—CH2—NH; —CH2—(C═O)—NH; —CH2—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—CH2—O—; —N═N—CH═CH—; —N═CH—N═CH; —N═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—N═CH—; —CH═N—N═CH—, —N═N—CR68═CR69—; —N═CR68—N═CR69; —N═CR68—CR69═N—; —CR68═CR69—CH═N—; —CR68═CR69—N═CR70—; —CR68═N—N═CR69— and —O—CH2—CH2—NH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
or R3 and R4 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CR28═N—NH—; —CH═N—NR62—; —CR28═N—NR62—; —S—C(═S)—NH—; —O—C(═S)—NH—; —S—C(═O)—NH—; —O—C(═O)—NH—; —S—C(═S)—NR63—; —O—C(═S)—NR63—; —S—C(═O)—NR63—; —O—C(═O)—NR63—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—; —N═CH—NH—; —N═CH—NR64—; —NH—C(═O)—NH—; —NH—C(═S)—NH—; —NR66—C(═O)—NR65—; —NR66—C(═S)—NR65—; —N═N—NH—; —N═N—NR67—; —O—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—O—; —CH2—CH2—NH—; —CH2—CH2—CH2—NH; —CH2—(C═O)—NH; —CH2—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—CH2—O—; —N═N—CH═CH—; —N═CH—N═CH; —N═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—N═CH—; —CH═N—N═CH—, —N═N—CR68═CR69—; —N═CR68—N═CR69; —N═CR68—CR69═N—; —CR68═CR69—CH═N—; —CR68═CR69—N═CR70—; —CR68═N—N═CR69— and —O—CH2—CH2—NH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
or R4 and R5 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CH═N—NR71—; —S—C(═S)—NH—; —O—C(═S)—NH—; —S—C(═O)—NH—; —O—C(═O)—NH—; —S—C(═S)—NR63—; —O—C(═S)—NR63—; —S—C(═O)—NR63—; —OC(═O)—NR63—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—; —NH—C(═O)—NH—; —NH—C(═S)—NH—; —NR66—C(═O)—NR65—; —NR66—C(═S)—NR65—; —O—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—O—, —O—CH2—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—NH—, and —CH═CH—N═CH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
and the remaining residues of R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5, mutually independently, in each case denote H; —OR16; —SR17; or denote a residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, —CF3, —CHF2, —CH2F, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl and tert.-butyl;
R16 and R17, mutually independently, in each case denote a residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, and n-pentyl;
R28 denotes F; Cl; Br or I;
R29 and R30, mutually independently, in each case denote —NH—C(═O)—R31; —NH2; —NH—S(═O)2—R32; —NH—C(═O)—O—R33 or —S—R34;
R31, R32, R33 and R34, mutually independently, in each case denote an alkyl residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, and n-pentyl;
R62, R63, R64, R65, R66 and R67, mutually independently, in each case denote an alkyl residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, tert.-butyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, and isobutyl; and
R71 denotes a residue selected from the group consisting of phenyl, naphthyl, thiophenyl, furanyl and pyridinyl, the residue in each case being capable of being attached via a —(CH2), —(CH2)2 or —(CH2)3 group and/or in each case unsubstituted or optionally substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 substituents mutually independently selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, —CN, —CF3, —SF5, —OH, —O—CH3, —O—C2H5, —O—CH(CH3)2, —O—C(CH3)3, —NH2, —NO2, —O—CF3, —S—CF3, —SH, —S—CH3, —S—C2H5, —S—CH(CH3)2, —S—C(CH3)3, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, —O-phenyl, —O-benzyl, phenyl and benzyl;
in each case optionally in the form of one of the pure stereoisomers thereof, in particular enantiomers or diastereomers, the racemates thereof or in the form of a mixture of stereoisomers, in particular the enantiomers and/or diastereomers, in any desired mixing ratio, or in each case in the form of corresponding salts or in each case in the form of corresponding solvates.
Very particularly preferred compounds are those of the general formula Ia,

in which
D denotes N or CH;
R1 and R2 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CH═N—NR71—; S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—, —N═CR30—O—, —O—CH2—O—; and —CH═CH—N═CH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
or R2 and R3 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CR28═N—NH—; —S—C(═S)—NH—; —O—C(═S)—NH—; —S—C(═O)—NH—; —O—C(═O)—NH—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—; —N═CH—NH—; —NH—C(═O)—NH—; —NH—C(═S)—NH—; —N═N—NH—; —O—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—O—; —CH2—CH2—NH—; —CH2—CH2—CH2—NH; —CH2—(C═O)—NH; —CH2—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—CH2—O—; —N═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—N═CH—; —CH═N—N═CH— and —O—CH2—CH2—NH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
or R3 and R4 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CR28═N—NH—; —S—C(═S)—NH—; —O—C(═S)—NH—; —S—C(═O)—NH—; —O—C(═O)—NH—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—; —N═CH—NH—; —NH—C(═O)—NH—; —NH—C(═S)—NH—; —N═N—NH—; —O—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—O—; —CH2—; —CH2—NH—; —CH2—CH2—CH2—NH; —CH2—(C═O)—NH; —CH2—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—CH2—O—; —N═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—N═CH—; —CH═N—N═CH— and —O—CH2—CH2—NH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
or R4 and R5 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CH═N—NR71—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—, —O—CH2—O—; and —CH═CH—N═CH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
and the remaining residues of R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5, mutually independently, in each case denote H; —OR16; —SR17; or denote a residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, —CF3, —CHF2, —CH2F, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl and tert.-butyl;
R8 denotes —SF5; —O—CF3; —CF3; tert.-butyl, or —C(CH3)2(CH2OH);
R16 and R17, mutually independently, in each case denote a residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, and n-pentyl;
R28 denotes F; Cl; Br or I;
R29 denotes —NH—C(═O)—R31; —NH2; —NH—S(═O)2—R32; —NH—C(═O)—O—R33 or —S—R34;
R30 denotes —NH2;
R31, R32, R33 and R34, mutually independently, in each case denote an alkyl residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, and n-pentyl; and
R71 denotes a phenyl radical, which is capable of being attached via a —(CH2), —(CH2)2 or —(CH2)3 group and/or which may be unsubstituted or optionally substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 substituents mutually independently selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, —CN, —CF3, —SF5, —OH, —O—CH3, —O—C2H5, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl and tert.-butyl;
in each case optionally in the form of one of the pure stereoisomers thereof, in particular enantiomers or diastereomers, the racemates thereof or in the form of a mixture of stereoisomers, in particular the enantiomers and/or diastereomers, in any desired mixing ratio, or in each case in the form of corresponding salts or in each case in the form of corresponding solvates.
Preferred compounds are those of the general formula Ib,

in which
D denotes N or CH;
R1 and R2 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CH═N—NR71—; —S—C(═S)—NH—; —O—C(═S)—NH—; —S—C(═O)—NH—; —O—C(═O)—NH—; —S—C(═S)—NR63—; —O—C(═S)—NR63—; —S—C(═O)—NR63—; —O—C(═O)—NR63—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—; —N—C(═O)—NH—; —NH—C(═S)—NH—; —NR66—C(═O)—NR65—; —NR66—C(═S)—NR65—; —O—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—NH—, and —CH═CH—N═CH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
or R2 and R3 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CR28═N—NH—; —CH═N—NR62—; —CR28═N—NR62—; —S—C(═S)—NH—; —O—C(═S)—NH—; —S—C(═O)—NH—; —O—C(═O)—NH—; —S—C(═S)—NR63—; —O—C(═S)—NR63—; —S—C(═O)—NR63—; —O—C(═O)—NR63—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—; —N═CH—NH—; —N═CH—NR64—; —NH—C(═O)—NH—; —NH—C(═S)—NH—; —NR66—C(═O)—NR65—; —NR66—C(═S)—NR65—; —N═N—NH—; —N═N—NR67—; —O—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—O—; —CH2—CH2—NH—; —CH2—CH2—CH2—NH; —CH2—(C═O)—NH; —CH2—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—CH2—O; —O—CH2—CH2—CH2—O—; —N═N—CH═CH—; —N═CH—N═CH; —N═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—N═CH—; —CH═N—N═CH—, —N═N—CR68═CR69—; —N═CR68—N═CR69; —N═CR68—CR69═N—; —CR68═CR69—CH═N—; —CR68═CR69—N═CR70—; —CR68═N—N═CR69— and —O—CH2—CH2—NH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
or R3 and R4 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CR28═N—NH—; —CH═N—NR62—; —CR28═N—NR62—; —S—C(═S)—NH—; —O—C(═S)—NH—; —S—C(═O)—NH—; —O—C(═O)—NH—; —S—C(═S)—NR63—; —O—C(═S)—NR63—; —S—C(═O)—NR63—; —O—C(═O)—NR63—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—; —N═CH—NH—; —N═CH—NR64—; —NH—C(═O)—NH—; —NH—C(═S)—NH—; —NR66—C(═O)—NR65—; —NR66—C(═S)—NR65—; —N═N—NH—; —N═N—NR67—; —O—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—O—; —CH2—; CH2—NH—; —CH2—CH2—CH2—NH; —CH2—(C═O)—NH; —CH2—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—CH2—O—; —N═N—CH═CH—; —N═CH—N═CH; —N═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—N═CH—; —CH═N—N═CH—, —N═N—CR68═CR69—; —N═CR68—N═CR69; —N═CR68—CR69═N—; —CR68═CR69—CH═N—; —CR68═CR69—N═CR70—; —CR68═N—N═CR69— and —O—CH2—CH2—NH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
or R4 and R5 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CH═N—NR71—; —S—C(═S)—NH—; —O—C(═S)—NH—; —S—C(═O)—NH—; —O—C(═O)—NH—; —S—C(═S)—NR63—; —O—C(═S)—NR63—; —S—C(═O)—NR63—; —O—C(═O)—NR63—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—; —NH—C(═O)—NH—; —NH—C(═S)—NH—; —NR66—C(═O)—NR65—; —NR66—C(═S)—NR65—; —O—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—O—, —O—CH2—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—NH—, and —CH═CH—N═CH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
and the remaining residues of R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5, mutually independently, in each case denote H; F; Cl; Br; I; —CF3; —CN; —OR16; —SR17; or denote a residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, —CF3, —CH2F, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl and tert.-butyl;
R8 denotes —SF5; —O—CF3; —CF3; tert.-butyl, or —C(CH3)2(CH2OH);
R16 and R17, mutually independently, in each case denote a residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, —CF3, —CHF2, —CH2F, ethyl, —CF2—CH3, —CH2—CF3, —C2F5, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, n-pentyl, 3-pentyl, n-heptyl, 4-heptyl, n-octyl, n-nonyl, 5-nonyl, (2,6)-dimethyl-hept-4-yl, 3-methylbutyl, n-hexyl and (3,3)-dimethylbutyl;
R28 denotes F; Cl; Br; I; —CF3; —CN; —NH2 or denotes an alkyl residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl and n-pentyl;
R29 and R30, mutually independently, in each case denote —NH—C(═O)—R31; —NH2; —NH—S(═O)2—R32; —NH—C(═O)—O—R33; —S—R34 or denote an alkyl residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, and n-pentyl;
R31, R32, R33 and R34, mutually independently, in each case denote an alkyl residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, and n-pentyl;
R42 denotes a residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, —CH2—O—CH3, ethyl, n-propyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, n-pentyl, 3-pentyl, n-hexyl, (3,3)-dimethylbutyl, —CH2—CH2—O—CH3, —CH2—CH2—O—C2H5 and —CH2—CH2—CH2—O—CH3;
or denotes a residue selected from the group consisting of 2,3-dihydro-1H-indenyl, cyclopropyl, oxetanyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, imidazolidinyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, tetrahydrothiophenyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, azepanyl, diazepanyl, azocanyl and thiomorpholinyl, which may in each case optionally be substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 substituents mutually independently selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, n-pentyl;
R62, R63, R64, R65, R66 and R67, mutually independently, in each case denote an alkyl residue selected from the group consisting of —CF3, —CH2—CF3, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, tert.-butyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, and isobutyl; and
R71 denotes a residue selected from the group consisting of phenyl, naphthyl, thiophenyl, furanyl and pyridinyl, the residue in each case being capable of being attached via a —(CH2), —(CH2)2 or —(CH2)3 group and/or in each case unsubstituted or optionally substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 substituents mutually independently selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, —CN, —CF3, —SF5, —OH, —O—CH3, —O—C2H5, —O—CH(CH3)2, —O—C(CH3)3, —NH2, —NO2, —O—CF3, —S—CF3, —SH, —S—CH3, —S—C2H5, —S—CH(CH3)2, —S—C(CH3)3, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, —O-phenyl, —O-benzyl, phenyl and benzyl;
in each case optionally in the form of one of the pure stereoisomers thereof, in particular enantiomers or diastereomers, the racemates thereof or in the form of a mixture of stereoisomers, in particular the enantiomers and/or diastereomers, in any desired mixing ratio, or in each case in the form of corresponding salts or in each case in the form of corresponding solvates.
Particularly preferred compounds are those of the general formula Ib,

in which
D denotes N or CH;
R1 and R2 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CH═N—NR71—; —S—C(═S)—NH—; —O—C(═S)—NH—; —S—C(═O)—NH—; —O—C(═O)—NH—; —S—C(═S)—NR63—; —O—C(═S)—NR63—; —S—C(═O)—NR63—; —O—C(═O)—NR63—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—; —NH—C(═O)—NH—; —NH—C(═S)—NH—; —NR66—C(═O)—NR65—; NR66—C(═S)—NR65; —O—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—NH—, and —CH═CH—N═CH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
or R2 and R3 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CR28═N—NH—; —CH═N—NR62—; —CR28═N—NR62—; —S—C(═S)—NH—; —O—C(═S)—NH—; —S—C(═O)—NH—; —O—C(═O)—NH—; —S—C(═S)—NR63—; —O—C(═S)—NR63—; —S—C(═O)—NR63—; —O—C(═O)—NR63—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—; —N═CH—NH—; —N═CH—NR64—; —NH—C(═O)—NH—; —NH—C(═S)—NH—; —NR66—C(═O)—NR65—; —NR66—C(═S)—NR65—; —N═N—NH—; —N═N—NR67—; —O—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—O—; —CH2—CH2—NH—; —CH2—CH2—CH2—NH; —CH2—(C═O)—NH; —CH2—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—CH2—O—; —N═N—CH═CH—; —N═CH—N═CH; —N═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—N═CH—; —CH═N—N═CH—, —N═N—CR68═CR69—; —N═CR68—N═CR69; —N═CR68—CR69═N—; —CR68═CR69—CH═N—; —CR68═CR69—N═CR70—; —CR68═N—N═CR69— and —O—CH2—CH2—NH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
or R3 and R4 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CR28═N—NH—; —CH═N—NR62—; —CR28═N—NR62—; —S—C(═S)—NH—; —O—C(═S)—NH—; —S—C(═O)—NH—; —O—C(═O)—NH—; —S—C(═S)—NR63—; —O—C(═S)—NR63—; —S—C(═O)—NR63—; —O—C(═O)—NR63—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—; —N═CH—NH—; —N═CH—NR64—; —NH—C(═O)—NH—; —NH—C(═S)—NH—; —NR66—C(═O)—NR65—; —NR66—C(═S)—NR65—; —N═N—NH—; —N═N—NR67—; —O—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—O—; —CH2—CH2—NH—; —CH2—CH2—CH2—NH; —CH2—(C═O)—NH; —CH2—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—CH2—O—; —N═N—CH═CH—; —N═CH—N═CH; —N═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—N═CH—; —CH═N—N═CH—, —N═N—CR68═CR69—; —N═CR68—N═CR69; —N═CR68—CR69═N—; —CR68═CR69—CH═N—; —CR68═CR69—N═CR70—; —CR68═N—N═CR69— and —O—CH2—CH2—NH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
or R4 and R5 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CH═N—NR71—; —S—C(═S)—NH—; —O—C(═S)—NH—; —S—C(═O)—NH—; —O—C(═O)—NH—; —S—C(═S)—NR63—; —O—C(═S)—NR63—; —S—C(═O)—NR63—; —O—C(═O)—NR63—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—; —NH—C(═O)—NH—; —NH—C(═S)—NH—; —NR66—C(═O)—NR65—; —NR66—C(═S)—NR65—; —O—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—O—, —O—CH2—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—NH—, and —CH═CH—N═CH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
and the remaining residues of R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5, mutually independently, in each case denote H; —OR16; —SR17; or denote a residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, —CF3, —CHF2, —CH2F, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl and tert.-butyl;
R8 denotes —SF5; —O—CF3; —CF3; tert.-butyl, or —C(CH3)2(CH2OH);
R16 and R17, mutually independently, in each case denote a residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, and n-pentyl;
R28 denotes F; Cl; Br or I;
R29 and R30, mutually independently, in each case denote —NH—C(═O)—R31; —NH2; —NH—S(═O)2—R32; —NH—C(═O)—O—R33 or —S—R34;
R31, R32, R33 and R34, mutually independently, in each case denote an alkyl residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, and n-pentyl;
R42 denotes a residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, n-pentyl, 3-pentyl, n-hexyl and (3,3)-dimethylbutyl;
or denotes a residue selected from the group consisting of cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and cycloheptyl, which may in each case optionally be substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 substituents mutually independently selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, n-pentyl;
R62, R63, R64, R65, R66 and R67, mutually independently, in each case denote an alkyl residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, tert.-butyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, and isobutyl; and
R71 denotes a residue selected from the group consisting of phenyl, naphthyl, thiophenyl, furanyl and pyridinyl, the residue in each case being capable of being attached via a —(CH2), —(CH2)2 or —(CH2)3 group and/or in each case unsubstituted or optionally substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 substituents mutually independently selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, —CN, —CF3, —SF5, —OH, —O—CH3, —O—C2H5, —O—CH(CH3)2, —O—C(CH3)3, —NH2, —NO2, —O—CF3, —S—CF3, —SH, —S—CH3, —S—C2H5, —S—CH(CH3)2, —S—C(CH3)3, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, —O-phenyl, —O-benzyl, phenyl and benzyl;
in each case optionally in the form of one of the pure stereoisomers thereof, in particular enantiomers or diastereomers, the racemates thereof or in the form of a mixture of stereoisomers, in particular the enantiomers and/or diastereomers, in any desired mixing ratio, or in each case in the form of corresponding salts or in each case in the form of corresponding solvates.
Very particularly preferred compounds are those of the general formula,

in which
D denotes N or CH;
R1 and R2 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CH═N—NR71—; S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—, —N═CR30—O—, —O—CH2—O—; and —CH═CH—N═CH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
or R2 and R3 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CR28═N—NH—; —S—C(═S)—NH—; —O—C(═S)—NH—; —S—C(═O)—NH—; —O—C(═O)—NH—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—; —N═CH—NH—; —NH—C(═O)—NH—; —NH—C(═S)—NH—; —N═N—NH—; —O—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—O—; —CH2—CH2—NH—; —CH2—CH2—CH2—NH; —CH2—(C═O)—NH; —CH2—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—CH2—O—; —N═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—N═CH—; —CH═N—N═CH— and —O—CH2—CH2—NH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
or R3 and R4 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CR28═N—NH—; —S—C(═S)—NH—; —O—C(═S)—NH—; —S—C(═O)—NH—; —O—C(═O)—NH—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—; —N═CH—NH—; —NH—C(═O)—NH—; —NH—C(═S)—NH—; —N═N—NH—; —O—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—O—; —CH2—CH2—NH—; —CH2—CH2—CH2—NH; —CH2—(C═O)—NH; —CH2—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—CH2—O—; —N═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—N═CH—; —CH═N—N═CH— and —O—CH2—CH2—NH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
or R4 and R5 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CH═N—NR71—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—, —O—CH2—O—; and —CH═CH—N═CH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
and the remaining residues R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5, mutually independently, in each case denote H; —OR16; —SR17; or denote a residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, —CF3, —CHF2, —CH2F, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl and tert.-butyl;
R8 denotes —SF5; —O—CF3; —CF3; tert.-butyl, or —C(CH3)2(CH2OH);
R16 and R17, mutually independently, in each case denote a residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, and n-pentyl;
R28 denotes F; Cl; Br or I;
R29 denotes —NH—C(═O)—R31; —NH2; —NH—S(═O)2—R32; —NH—C(═O)—O—R33 or —S—R34;
R30 denotes —NH2;
R31, R32, R33 and R34, mutually independently, in each case denote an alkyl residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, and n-pentyl;
R42 denotes a residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, n-pentyl, 3-pentyl, n-hexyl and (3,3)-dimethylbutyl;
or denotes a residue selected from the group consisting of cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and cycloheptyl, which may in each case optionally be substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 substituents mutually independently selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, n-pentyl; and
R71 denotes a phenyl radical, which optionally may be attached via a —(CH2), —(CH2)2 or —(CH2)3 group and/or which may be unsubstituted or optionally substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 substituents mutually independently selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, —CN, —CF3, —SF5, —OH, —O—CH3, —O—C2H5, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl and tert.-butyl;
in each case optionally in the form of one of the pure stereoisomers thereof, in particular enantiomers or diastereomers, the racemates thereof or in the form of a mixture of stereoisomers, in particular the enantiomers and/or diastereomers, in any desired mixing ratio, or in each case in the form of corresponding salts or in each case in the form of corresponding solvates.
Preferred compounds are those of the general formula Ic,

in which
D denotes N or CH;
R1 and R2 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CH═N—NR71—; —S—C(═S)—NH—; —O—C(═S)—NH—; —S—C(═O)—NH—; —O—C(═O)—NH—; —S—C(═S)—NR63—; —O—C(═S)—NR63—; —S—C(═O)—NR63—; —O—C(═O)—NR63—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—; —NH—C(═O)—NH—; —NH—C(═S)—NH—; —NR66—C(═O)—NR65—; —NR66—C(═S)—NR65—; —O—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—NH—, and —CH═CH—N═CH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
or R2 and R3 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CR28═N—NH—; —CH═N—NR62—; —CR28═N—NR62—; —S—C(═S)—NH—; —O—C(═S)—NH—; —S—C(═O)—NH—; —O—C(═O)—NH—; —S—C(═S)—NR63—; —O—C(═S)—NR63—; —S—C(═O)—NR63—; —O—C(═O)—NR63—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—; —N═CH—NH—; —N═CH—NR64—; —NH—C(═O)—NH—; —NH—C(═S)—NH—; —NR66—C(═O)—NR65—; —NR66—C(═S)—NR65—; —N═N—NH—; —N═N—NR67—; —O—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—O—; —CH2—CH2—NH—; —CH2—CH2—CH2—NH; —CH2—(C═O)—NH; —CH2—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—CH2—O—; —N═N—CH═CH—; —N═CH—N═CH; —N═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—N═CH—; —CH═N—N═CH—, —N═N—CR68═CR69—; —N═CR68—N═CR69; —N═CR68—CR69═N—; —CR68═CR69—CH═N—; —CR68═CR69—N═CR70—; —CR68═N—N═CR69— and —O—CH2—CH2—NH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
or R3 and R4 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CR28═N—NH—; —CH═N—NR62—; —CR28═N—NR62—; —S—C(═S)—NH—; —O—C(═S)—NH—; —S—C(═O)—NH—; —O—C(═O)—NH—; —S—C(═S)—NR63—; —O—C(═S)—NR63—; —S—C(═O)—NR63—; —O—C(═O)—NR63—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—; —N═CH—NH—; —N═CH—NR64—; —NH—C(═O)—NH—; —NH—C(═S)—NH—; —NR66—C(═O)—NR65—; —NR66—C(═S)—NR65—; —N═N—NH—; —N═N—NR67—; —O—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—O—; —CH2—CH2—NH—; —CH2—CH2—CH2—NH; —CH2—(C═O)—NH; —CH2—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—CH2—O—; —N═N—CH═CH—; —N═CH—N═CH; —N═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—N═CH—; —CH═N—N═CH—, —N═N—CR68═CR69—; —N═CR68—N═CR69; —N═CR68—CR69═N—; —CR68═CR69—CH═N—; —CR68═CR69—N═CR70—; —CR68═N—N═CR69— and —O—CH2—CH2—NH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
or R4 and R5 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CH═N—NR71—; —S—C(═S)—NH—; —O—C(═S)—NH—; —S—C(═O)—NH—; —O—C(═O)—NH—; —S—C(═S)—NR63—; —O—C(═S)—NR63—; —S—C(═O)—NR63—; —O—C(═O)—NR63—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—; —NH—C(═O)—NH—; —NH—C(═S)—NH—; —NR66—C(═O)—NR65—; —NR66—C(═S)—NR65—; —O—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—O—, —O—CH2—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—NH—, and —CH═CH—N═CH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
and the remaining of residues R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5, mutually independently, in each case denote H; F; Cl; Br; I; —CF3; —CN; —OR16; —SR17; or denote a residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, —CF3, —CHF2, —CH2F, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl and tert.-butyl;
R8 denotes —SF5; —O—CF3; —CF3; tert.-butyl, or —C(CH3)2(CH2OH);
R16 and R17, mutually independently, in each case denote a residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, —CF3, —CHF2, —CH2F, ethyl, —CF2—CH3, —CH2—CF3, —C2F5, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, n-pentyl, 3-pentyl, n-heptyl, 4-heptyl, n-octyl, n-nonyl, 5-nonyl, (2,6)-dimethyl-hept-4-yl, 3-methylbutyl, n-hexyl and (3,3)-dimethylbutyl;
R28 denotes F; Cl; Br; I; —CF3; —CN; —NH2 or denotes an alkyl residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl and n-pentyl;
R29 and R30, mutually independently, in each case denote —NH—C(═O)—R31; —NH2; —NH—S(═O)2—R32; —NH—C(═O)—O—R33; —S—R34 or denote an alkyl residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, and n-pentyl;
R31, R32, R33 and R34, mutually independently, in each case denote an alkyl residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, and n-pentyl;
R43 denotes a residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, —CH2—O—CH3, ethyl, n-propyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, n-pentyl, 3-pentyl, n-hexyl, (3,3)-dimethylbutyl, —CH2—CH2—O—CH3, —CH2—CH2—O—C2H5 and —CH2—CH2—CH2—O—CH3;
or denotes a residue selected from the group consisting of 2,3-dihydro-1H-indenyl, cyclopropyl, oxetanyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, imidazolidinyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, tetrahydrothiophenyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, azepanyl, diazepanyl, azocanyl and thiomorpholinyl, which may in each case optionally be substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 substituents mutually independently selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, n-pentyl;
R62, R63, R64, R65, R66 and R67, mutually independently, in each case denote an alkyl residue selected from the group consisting of —CF3, —CH2—CF3, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, tert.-butyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, and isobutyl; and
R71 denotes a residue selected from the group consisting of phenyl, naphthyl, thiophenyl, furanyl and pyridinyl, the residue in each case being capable of being attached via a —(CH2), —(CH2)2 or —(CH2)3 group and/or in each case unsubstituted or optionally substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 substituents mutually independently selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, —CN, —CF3, —SF5, —OH, —O—CH3, —O—C2H5, —O—CH(CH3)2, —O—C(CH3)3, —NH2, —NO2, —O—CF3, —S—CF3, —SH, —S—CH3, —S—C2H5, —S—CH(CH3)2, —S—C(CH3)3, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, —O-phenyl, —O-benzyl, phenyl and benzyl;
in each case optionally in the form of one of the pure stereoisomers thereof, in particular enantiomers or diastereomers, the racemates thereof or in the form of a mixture of stereoisomers, in particular the enantiomers and/or diastereomers, in any desired mixing ratio, or in each case in the form of corresponding salts or in each case in the form of corresponding solvates.
Particularly preferred compounds are those of the general formula Ic,

in which
D denotes N or CH;
R1 and R2 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CH═N—NR71—; —S—C(═S)—NH—; —O—C(═S)—NH—; —S—C(═O)—NH—; —O—C(═O)—NH—; —S—C(═S)—NR63—; —O—C(═S)—NR63—; —S—C(═O)—NR63—; —O—C(═O)—NR63—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—; —NH—C(═O)—NH—; —NH—C(═S)—NH—; —NR66—C(═O)—NR65—; —NR66—C(═S)—NR65—; —O—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—NH—, and —CH═CH—N═CH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
or R2 and R3 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CR28═N—NH—; —CH═N—NR62—; —CR28═N—NR62—; —S—C(═S)—NH—; —O—C(═S)—NH—; —S—C(═O)—NH—; —O—C(═O)—NH—; —S—C(═S)—NR63—; —O—C(═S)—NR63—; —S—C(═O)—NR63—; —O—C(═O)—NR63—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—; —N═CH—NH—; —N═CH—NR64—; —NH—C(═O)—NH—; —NH—C(═S)—NH—; —NR66—C(═O)—NR65—; —NR66—C(═S)—NR65—; —N═N—NH—; —N═N—NR67—; —O—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—O—; —CH2—CH2—NH—; —CH2—CH2—CH2—NH; —CH2—(C═O)—NH; —CH2—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—CH2—O—; —N═N—CH═CH—; —N═CH—N═CH; —N═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—N═CH—; —CH═N—N═CH—, —N═N—CR68═CR69—; —N═CR68—N═CR69; —N═CR68—CR69═N—; —CR68═CR69—CH═N—; —CR68═CR69—N═CR70—; —CR68═N—N═CR69— and —O—CH2—CH2—NH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
or R3 and R4 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CR28═N—NH—; —CH═N—NR62—; —CR28═N—NR62—; —S—C(═S)—NH—; —O—C(═S)—NH—; —S—C(═O)—NH—; —O—C(═O)—NH—; —S—C(═S)—NR63—; —O—C(═S)—NR63—; —S—C(═O)—NR63—; —O—C(═O)—NR63—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—; —N═CH—NH—; —N═CH—NR64—; —NH—C(═O)—NH—; —NH—C(═S)—NH—; —NR66—C(═O)—NR65—; —NR66—C(═S)—NR65—; —N═N—NH—; —N═N—NR67—; —O—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—O—; —CH2—CH2—NH—; —CH2—CH2—CH2—NH; —CH2—(C═O)—NH; —CH2—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—CH2—O—; —N═N—CH═CH—; —N═CH—N═CH; —N═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—N═CH—; —CH═N—N═CH—, —N═N—CR68═CR69—; —N═CR68—N═CR69; —N═CR68—CR69═N—; —CR68═CR69—CH═N—; —CR68═CR69—N═CR70—; —CR68═N—N═CR69— and —O—CH2—CH2—NH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
or R4 and R5 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CH═N—NR71—; —S—C(═S)—NH—; —O—C(═S)—NH—; —S—C(═O)—NH—; —O—C(═O)—NH—; —S—C(═S)—NR63—; —O—C(═S)—NR63—; —S—C(═O)—NR63—; —O—C(═O)—NR63—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—; —NH—C(═O)—NH—; —NH—C(═S)—NH—; —NR66—C(═O)—NR65—; —NR66—C(═S)—NR65—; —O—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—O—, —O—CH2—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—NH—, and —CH═CH—N═CH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
and the remaining residues of R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5, mutually independently, in each case denote H; —OR16; —SR17; or denote a residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, —CF3, —CHF2, —CH2F, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl and tert.-butyl;
R8 denotes —SF5; —O—CF3; —CF3; tert.-butyl, or —C(CH3)2(CH2OH);
R16 and R17, mutually independently, in each case denote a residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, and n-pentyl;
R28 denotes F; Cl; Br or I;
R29 and R30, mutually independently, in each case denote —NH—C(═O)—R31; —NH2; —NH—S(═O)2—R32; —NH—C(═O)—O—R33 or —S—R34;
R31, R32, R33 and R34, mutually independently, in each case denote an alkyl residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, and n-pentyl;
R43 denotes a residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, n-pentyl, 3-pentyl, n-hexyl and (3,3)-dimethylbutyl;
or denotes a residue selected from the group consisting of cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and cycloheptyl, which may in each case optionally be substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 substituents mutually independently selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, n-pentyl;
R62, R63, R64, R65, R66 and R67, mutually independently, in each case denote an alkyl residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, tert.-butyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, and isobutyl; and
R71 denotes a residue selected from the group consisting of phenyl, naphthyl, thiophenyl, furanyl and pyridinyl, the residue in each case being capable of being attached via a —(CH2), —(CH2)2 or —(CH2)3 group and/or in each case unsubstituted or optionally substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 substituents mutually independently selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, —CN, —CF3, —SF5, —OH, —O—CH3, —O—C2H5, —O—CH(CH3)2, —O—C(CH3)3, —NH2, —NO2, —O—CF3, —SH, —S—CH3, —S—C2H5, —S—CH(CH3)2, —S—C(CH3)3, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, —O-phenyl, —O-benzyl, phenyl and benzyl;
in each case optionally in the form of one of the pure stereoisomers thereof, in particular enantiomers or diastereomers, the racemates thereof or in the form of a mixture of stereoisomers, in particular the enantiomers and/or diastereomers, in any desired mixing ratio, or in each case in the form of corresponding salts or in each case in the form of corresponding solvates.
Very particularly preferred compounds are those of the general formula Ic,

in which
D denotes N or CH;
R1 and R2 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CH═N—NR71—; S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—, —N═CR30—O—, —O—CH2—O—; and —CH═CH—N═CH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
or R2 and R3 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CR28═N—NH—; —S—C(═S)—NH—; —O—C(═S)—NH—; —S—C(═O)—NH—; —O—C(═O)—NH—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—; —N═CH—NH—; —NH—C(═O)—NH—; —NH—C(═S)—NH—; —N═N—NH—; —O—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—O—; —CH2—CH2—NH—; —CH2—CH2—CH2—NH; —CH2—(C═O)—NH; —CH2—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—CH2—O—; —N═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—N═CH—; —CH═N—N═CH— and —O—CH2—CH2—NH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
or R3 and R4 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CR28═N—NH—; —S—C(═S)—NH—; —O—C(═S)—NH—; —S—C(═O)—NH—; —O—C(═O)—NH—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—; —N═CH—NH—; —NH—C(═O)—NH—; —NH—C(═S)—NH—; —N═N—NH—; —O—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—O—; —CH2—CH2—NH—; —CH2—CH2—CH2—NH; —CH2—(C═O)—NH; —CH2—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—CH2—O—; —N═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—N═CH—; —CH═N—N═CH— and —O—CH2—CH2—NH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
or R4 and R5 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CH═N—NR71—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—, —O—CH2—O—; and —CH═CH—N═CH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
and the remaining residues R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5, mutually independently, in each case denote H; —OR16; —SR17; or denote a residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, —CF3, —CHF2, —CH2F, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl and tert.-butyl;
R8 denotes —SF5; —O—CF3; —CF3; tert.-butyl, or —C(CH3)2(CH2OH);
R16 and R17, mutually independently, in each case denote a residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, and n-pentyl;
R28 denotes F; Cl; Br or I;
R29 denotes —NH—C(═O)—R31; —NH2; —NH—S(═O)2—R32; —NH—C(═O)—O—R33 
R30 denotes —NH2;
R31, R32, R33 and R34, mutually independently, in each case denote an alkyl residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, and n-pentyl;
R43 denotes a residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, n-pentyl, 3-pentyl, n-hexyl and (3,3)-dimethylbutyl;
or denotes a residue selected from the group consisting of cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and cycloheptyl, which may in each case optionally be substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 substituents mutually independently selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, n-pentyl; and
R71 denotes a phenyl radical, which is capable of being attached via a —(CH2), —(CH2)2 or —(CH2)3 group and/or which may be unsubstituted or optionally substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 substituents mutually independently selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, —CN, —CF3, —SF5, —OH, —O—CH3, —O—C2H5, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl and tert.-butyl;
in each case optionally in the form of one of the pure stereoisomers thereof, in particular enantiomers or diastereomers, the racemates thereof or in the form of a mixture of stereoisomers, in particular the enantiomers and/or diastereomers, in any desired mixing ratio, or in each case in the form of corresponding salts or in each case in the form of corresponding solvates.
Preferred compounds are those of the general formula Id,

in which
D denotes N or CH;
R1 and R2 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CH═N—NR71—; —S—C(═S)—NH—; —O—C(═S)—NH—; —S—C(═O)—NH—; —O—C(═O)—NH—; —S—C(═S)—NR63—; —O—C(═S)—NR63—; —S—C(═O)—NR63—; —O—C(═O)—NR63—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—; —NH—C(═O)—NH—; —NH—C(═S)—NH—; —NR66—C(═O)—NR65—; —NR66—C(═S)—NR65—; —O—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—NH—, and —CH═CH—N═CH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
or R2 and R3 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CR28═N—NH—; —CH═N—NR62—; —CR28═N—NR62—; —S—C(═S)—NH—; —O—C(═S)—NH—; —S—C(═O)—NH—; —O—C(═O)—NH—; —S—C(═S)—NR63—; —O—C(═S)—NR63—; —S—C(═O)—NR63—; —O—C(═O)—NR63—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—; —N═CH—NH—; —N═CH—NR64—; —NH—C(═O)—NH—; —NH—C(═S)—NH—; —NR66—C(═O)—NR65—; —NR66—C(═S)—NR65—; —N═N—NH—; —N═N—NR67—; —O—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—O—; —CH2—CH2—NH—; —CH2—CH2—CH2—NH; —CH2—(C═O)—NH; —CH2—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—CH2—O—; —N═N—CH═CH—; —N═CH—N═CH; —N═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—N═CH—; —CH═N—N═CH—, —N═N—CR68═CR69—; —N═CR68—N═CR69; —N═CR68—CR69═N—; —CR68═CR69—CH═N—; —CR68═CR69—N═CR70—; —CR68═N—N═CR69— and —O—CH2—CH2—NH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
or R3 and R4 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CR28═N—NH—; —CH═N—NR62—; —CR28═N—NR62—; —S—C(═S)—NH—; —O—C(═S)—NH—; —S—C(═O)—NH—; —O—C(═O)—NH—; —S—C(═S)—NR63—; —O—C(═S)—NR63—; —S—C(═O)—NR63—; —O—C(═O)—NR63—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—; —N═CH—NH—; —N═CH—NR64—; —NH—C(═O)—NH—; —NH—C(═S)—NH—; —NR66—C(═O)—NR65—; —NR66—C(═S)—NR65—; —N═N—NH—; —N═N—NR67—; —O—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—O—; —CH2—CH2—NH—; —CH2—CH2—CH2—NH; —CH2—(C═O)—NH; —CH2—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—CH2—O—; —N═N—CH═CH—; —N═CH—N═CH; —N═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—N═CH—; —CH═N—N═CH—, —N═N—CR68═CR69—; —N═CR68—N═CR69; —N═CR68—CR69═N—; —CR68═CR69—CH═N—; —CR68═CR69—N═CR70—; —CR68═N—N═CR69— and —O—CH2—CH2—NH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
or R4 and R5 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CH═N—NR71—; —S—C(═S)—NH—; —O—C(═S)—NH—; —S—C(═O)—NH—; —O—C(═O)—NH—; —S—C(═S)—NR63—; —O—C(═S)—NR63—; —S—C(═O)—NR63—; —O—C(═O)—NR63—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—; —NH—C(═O)—NH—; —NH—C(═S)—NH—; —NR66—C(═O)—NR65—; —NR66—C(═S)—NR65—; —O—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—O—, —O—CH2—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—NH—, and —CH═CH—N═CH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
and the remaining residues of R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5, mutually independently, in each case denote H; F; Cl; Br; I; —CF3; —CN; —OR16; —SR17; or denote a residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, —CF3, —CHF2, —CH2F, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl and tert.-butyl;
R8 denotes —SF5; —O—CF3; —CF3; tert.-butyl, or —C(CH3)2(CH2OH);
R16 and R17, mutually independently, in each case denote a residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, —CF3, —CHF2, —CH2F, ethyl, —CF2—CH3, —CH2—CF3, —C2F5, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, n-pentyl, 3-pentyl, n-heptyl, 4-heptyl, n-octyl, n-nonyl, 5-nonyl, (2,6)-dimethyl-hept-4-yl, 3-methylbutyl, n-hexyl and (3,3)-dimethylbutyl;
R28 denotes F; Cl; Br; I; —CF3; —CN; —NH2 or denotes an alkyl residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl and n-pentyl;
R29 and R30, mutually independently, in each case denote —NH—C(═O)—R31; —NH2; —NH—S(═O)2—R32; —NH—C(═O)—O—R33; —S—R34 or denote an alkyl residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, and n-pentyl;
R31, R32, R33 and R34, mutually independently, in each case denote an alkyl residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, and n-pentyl;
R40 and R41, mutually independently, in each case
denote a residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, —CH2—O—CH3, ethyl, n-propyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, n-pentyl, 3-pentyl, n-hexyl, (3,3)-dimethylbutyl, —CH2—CH2—O—CH3, —CH2—CH2—O—C2H5 and —CH2—CH2—CH2—O—CH3;
denote a residue selected from the group consisting of 2,3-dihydro-1H-indenyl, cyclopropyl, oxetanyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, imidazolidinyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, tetrahydrothiophenyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, azepanyl, diazepanyl, azocanyl and thiomorpholinyl, which may in each case optionally be substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 substituents mutually independently selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, n-pentyl;
or
R40 and R41 in each case together with the nitrogen atom joining them together as a ring member form a residue selected from the group consisting of 3-aza-bicyclo[3.1.1]heptyl, 6-aza-spiro[2.5]octyl, 3-aza-bicyclo[3.2.1]octyl, 6-aza-bicyclo[3.3.1]heptyl, 8-aza-bicyclo[3.2.1]octyl, 1-oxa-2,8-diaza-spiro[4.5]dec-2-enyl, azocanyl, isoindolyl, indolyl, (1,2,3,6)-tetrahydropyridinyl, (4,5,6,7)-tetrahydroisoxazolo[5,4-c]pyridinyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, morpholinyl, azepanyl, diazepanyl and thiomorpholinyl, the heterocycloaliphatic moiety of which may in each case be unsubstituted or substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 residues R57;
R57 denotes —NHR58, —NR59R60 or denotes an alkyl residue selected from the group consisting of —CF3, —CH2—CF3, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, tert.-butyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl and isobutyl;
R58, R59 and R60, mutually independently, in each case denote —C(═O)—R61; denote an alkyl residue selected from the group consisting of —CF3, —CH2—CF3, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, tert.-butyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl and isobutyl;
or denote a residue selected from the group consisting of phenyl and naphthyl, wherein the residue may in each case be attached via a —(CH2)—, —(CH2)2— or —(CH2)3 group and/or may in each case be unsubstituted or optionally substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 substituents mutually independently selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, —CN, —CF3, —O—CH3, —O—C2H5, —O—CH(CH3)2, —O—C(CH3)3, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl and n-pentyl;
R61 denotes an alkyl residue selected from the group consisting of —CF3, —CH2—CF3, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, tert.-butyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, and isobutyl;
R62, R63, R64, R65, R66 and R67, mutually independently, in each case denote an alkyl residue selected from the group consisting of —CF3, —CH2—CF3, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, tert.-butyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, and isobutyl; and
R71 denotes a residue selected from the group consisting of phenyl, naphthyl, thiophenyl, furanyl and pyridinyl, the residue in each case being capable of being attached via a —(CH2), —(CH2)2 or —(CH2)3 group and/or in each case unsubstituted or optionally substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 substituents mutually independently selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, —CN, —CF3, —SF5, —OH, —O—CH3, —O—C2H5, —O—CH(CH3)2, —O—C(CH3)3, —NH2, —NO2, —O—CF3, —S—CF3, —SH, —S—CH3, —S—C2H5, —S—CH(CH3)2, —S—C(CH3)3, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, —O-phenyl, —O-benzyl, phenyl and benzyl;
in each case optionally in the form of one of the pure stereoisomers thereof, in particular enantiomers or diastereomers, the racemates thereof or in the form of a mixture of stereoisomers, in particular the enantiomers and/or diastereomers, in any desired mixing ratio, or in each case in the form of corresponding salts or in each case in the form of corresponding solvates.
Particularly preferred compounds are those of the general formula Id,

in which
D denotes N or CH;
R1 and R2 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CH═N—NR71—; —S—C(═S)—NH—; —O—C(═S)—NH—; —S—C(═O)—NH—; —O—C(═O)—NH—; —S—C(═S)—NR63—; —O—C(═S)—NR63—; —S—C(═O)—NR63—; —O—C(═O)—NR63—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—; —NH—C(═O)—NH—; —NH—C(═S)—NH—; —NR66—C(═O)—NR65—; —NR66—C(═S)—NR65—; —O—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—NH—, and —CH═CH—N═CH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
or R2 and R3 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CR28═N—NH—; —CH═N—NR62—; —CR28═N—NR62—; —S—C(═S)—NH—; —O—C(═S)—NH—; —S—C(═O)—NH—; —O—C(═O)—NH—; —S—C(═S)—NR63—; —O—C(═S)—NR63—; —S—C(═O)—NR63—; —O—C(═O)—NR63—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—; —N═CH—NH—; —N═CH—NR64—; —NH—C(═O)—NH—; —NH—C(═S)—NH—; —NR66—C(═O)—NR65—; —NR66—C(═S)—NR65—; —N═N—NH—; —N═N—NR67—; —O—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—O—; —CH2—CH2—NH—; —CH2—CH2—CH2—NH; —CH2—(C═O)—NH; —CH2—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—CH2—O—; —N═N—CH═CH—; —N═CH—N═CH; —N═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—N═CH—; —CH═N—N═CH—, —N═N—CR68═CR69—; —N═CR68—N═CR69; —N═CR68—CR69═N—; —CR68═CR69—CH═N—; —CR68═CR69—N═CR70—; —CR68═N—N═CR69— and —O—CH2—CH2—NH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
or R3 and R4 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CR28═N—NH—; —CH═N—NR62—; —CR28═N—NR62—; —S—C(═S)—NH—; —O—C(═S)—NH—; —S—C(═O)—NH—; —O—C(═O)—NH—; —S—C(═S)—NR63—; —O—C(═S)—NR63—; —S—C(═O)—NR63—; —O—C(═O)—NR63—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—; —N═CH—NH—; —N═CH—NR64—; —NH—C(═O)—NH—; —NH—C(═S)—NH—; —NR66—C(═O)—NR65—; —NR66—C(═S)—NR65—; —N═N—NH—; —N═N—NR67—; —O—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—O—; —CH2—CH2—NH—; —CH2—CH2—CH2—NH; —CH2—(C═O)—NH; —CH2—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—CH2—O—; —N═N—CH═CH—; —N═CH—N═CH; —N═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—N═CH—; —CH═N—N═CH—, —N═N—CR68═CR69—; —N═CR68—N═CR69; —N═CR68—CR69═N—; —CR68═CR69—CH═N—; —CR68═CR69—N═CR70—; —CR68═N—N═CR69— and —O—CH2—CH2—NH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
or R4 and R5 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CH═N—NR71—; —S—C(═S)—NH—; —O—C(═S)—NH—; —S—C(═O)—NH—; —O—C(═O)—NH—; —S—C(═S)—NR63—; —O—C(═S)—NR63—; —S—C(═O)—NR63—; —O—C(═O)—NR63—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—; —NH—C(═O)—NH—; —NH—C(═S)—NH—; —NR66—C(═O)—NR65—; —NR66—C(═S)—NR65—; —O—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—O—, —O—CH2—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—NH—, and —CH═CH—N═CH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
and the remaining residues of R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5, mutually independently, in each case denote H; —OR16; —SR17; or denote a residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, —CF3, —CHF2, —CH2F, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl and tert.-butyl;
R8 denotes —SF5; —O—CF3; —CF3; tert.-butyl, or —C(CH3)2(CH2OH);
R16 and R17, mutually independently, in each case denote a residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, and n-pentyl;
R28 denotes F; Cl; Br or I;
R29 and R30, mutually independently, in each case denote —NH—C(═O)—R31; —NH2; —NH—S(═O)2—R32; —NH—C(═O)—O—R33 or —S—R34;
R31, R32, R33 and R34, mutually independently, in each case denote an alkyl residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, and n-pentyl;
R40 and R41 in each case together with the nitrogen atom joining them together as a ring member form a residue selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, morpholinyl and azepanyl, the heterocycloaliphatic moiety of which may in each case be unsubstituted or substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 residues R57;
R57 denotes an alkyl residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, tert.-butyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, and isobutyl;
R62, R63, R64, R65, R66 and R67, mutually independently, in each case denote an alkyl residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, tert.-butyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, and isobutyl; and
R71 denotes a residue selected from the group consisting of phenyl, naphthyl, thiophenyl, furanyl and pyridinyl, the residue in each case being capable of being attached via a —(CH2), —(CH2)2 or —(CH2)3 group and/or in each case unsubstituted or optionally substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 substituents mutually independently selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, —CN, —CF3, —SF5, —OH, —O—CH3, —O—C2H5, —O—CH(CH3)2, —O—C(CH3)3, —NH2, —NO2, —O—CF3, —S—CF3, —SH, —S—CH3, —S—C2H5, —S—CH(CH3)2, —S—C(CH3)3, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, —O-phenyl, —O-benzyl, phenyl and benzyl;
in each case optionally in the form of one of the pure stereoisomers thereof, in particular enantiomers or diastereomers, the racemates thereof or in the form of a mixture of stereoisomers, in particular the enantiomers and/or diastereomers, in any desired mixing ratio, or in each case in the form of corresponding salts or in each case in the form of corresponding solvates.
Very particularly preferred compounds are those of the general formula Id,

in which
D denotes N or CH;
R1 and R2 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CH═N—NR71—; S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—, —N═CR30—O—, —O—CH2—O—; and —CH═CH—N═CH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
or R2 and R3 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CR28═N—NH—; —S—C(═S)—NH—; —O—C(═S)—NH—; —S—C(═O)—NH—; —O—C(═O)—NH—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—; —N═CH—NH—; —NH—C(═O)—NH—; —NH—C(═S)—NH—; —N═N—NH—; —O—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—O—; —CH2—CH2—NH—; —CH2—CH2—CH2—NH; —CH2—(C═O)—NH; —CH2—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—CH2—O—; —N═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—N═CH—; —CH═N—N═CH— and —O—CH2—CH2—NH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
or R3 and R4 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CR28═N—NH—; —S—C(═S)—NH—; —O—C(═S)—NH—; —S—C(═O)—NH—; —O—C(═O)—NH—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—; —N═CH—NH—; —NH—C(═O)—NH—; —NH—C(═S)—NH—; —N═N—NH—; —O—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—O—; —CH2—CH2—NH—; —CH2—CH2—CH2—NH; —CH2—(C═O)—NH; —CH2—CH2—C(═O)—NH—; —O—CH2—CH2—O—; —O—CH2—CH2—CH2—O—; —N═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—CH═N—; —CH═CH—N═CH—; —CH═N—N═CH— and —O—CH2—CH2—NH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
or R4 and R5 together denote a residue selected from the group consisting of —CH═N—NH—; —CH═N—NR71—; —S—CH═N—; —S—CR29═N—; —N═CH—O—; —N═CR30—O—, —O—CH2—O—; and —CH═CH—N═CH—, which is attached in any desired direction to the parent structure,
and the remaining residues R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5, mutually independently, in each case denote H; —OR16; —SR17; or denote a residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, —CF3, —CHF2, —CH2F, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl and tert.-butyl;
R8 denotes —SF5; —O—CF3; —CF3; tert.-butyl, or —C(CH3)2(CH2OH);
R16 and R17, mutually independently, in each case denote a residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, and n-pentyl;
R28 denotes F; Cl; Br or I;
R29 denotes —NH—C(═O)—R31; —NH2; —NH—S(═O)2—R32; —NH—C(═O)—O—R33 or —S—R34;
R30 denotes —NH2;
R31, R32, R33 and R34, mutually independently, in each case denote an alkyl residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, and n-pentyl;
R40 and R41 in each case together with the nitrogen atom joining them together as a ring member form a residue selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, morpholinyl and azepanyl, the heterocycloaliphatic moiety of which may in each case be unsubstituted or substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 residues R57;
R57 denotes an alkyl residue selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, tert.-butyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, and isobutyl; and
R71 denotes a phenyl radical, which is capable of being attached via a —(CH2), —(CH2)2 or —(CH2)3 group and/or which may be unsubstituted or optionally substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 substituents mutually independently selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br, I, —CN, —CF3, —SF5, —OH, —O—CH3, —O—C2H5, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec.-butyl, isobutyl and tert.-butyl;
in each case optionally in the form of one of the pure stereoisomers thereof, in particular enantiomers or diastereomers, the racemates thereof or in the form of a mixture of stereoisomers, in particular the enantiomers and/or diastereomers, in any desired mixing ratio, or in each case in the form of corresponding salts or in each case in the form of corresponding solvates.
Still more preferred are compounds of the general formulae I, Ia, Ib, Ic, and Id selected from the group consisting of    [1] 2-(benzo[d]oxazol-5-yl)-N-(4-tert.-butylbenzyl)propanamide,    [2] 2-(benzo[d]oxazol-6-yl)-N-(4-tert.-butylbenzyl)propanamide,    [3] 2-(benzo[d]oxazol-7-yl)-N-(4-tert.-butylbenzyl)propanamide,    [4] N-(4-tert.-butylbenzyl)-2-(2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-1H-benzo[d]imidazol-5-yl)-propanamide,    [5] N-(4-tert.-butylbenzyl)-2-(3-oxo-3,4-dihydro-2H-benzo[b][1,4]oxazin-7-yl)-propanamide,    [6] N-(4-tert.-butylbenzyl)-2-(3-oxo-3,4-dihydro-2H-benzo[b][1,4]oxazin-6-yl)-propanamide,    [7] N-(4-tert.-butylbenzyl)-2-(7-methoxybenzo[d]oxazol-5-yl)propanamide,    [8] 2-(benzo[d]oxazol-4-yl)-N-(4-tert.-butylbenzyl)propanamide,    [9] N-(4-tert.-butylbenzyl)-2-(2,3-dihydrobenzo[b][1,4]dioxin-6-yl)propanamide,    [10] N-(4-tert.-butylbenzyl)-2-(2-thioxo-2,3-dihydro-1H-benzo[d]imidazol-5-yl)-propanamide,    [11] N-(4-tert.-butylbenzyl)-2-(quinoxalin-6-yl)propanamide,    [12] 2-(1H-benzo[d][1,2,3]triazol-5-yl)-N-(4-tert.-butylbenzyl)propanamide,    [13] 2-(1H-benzo[d]imidazol-5-yl)-N-((2-(4-methylpiperidin-1-yl)-6-(trifluoromethyl)-pyridin-3-yl)methyl)propanamide,    [14] 2-(1H-benzo[d]imidazol-5-yl)-N-(4-tert.-butylbenzyl)propanamide,            [15] 2-(1H-benzo[d][1,2,3]triazol-5-yl)-N-((2-(4-methylpiperidin-1-yl)-6-(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-3-yl)methyl)propanamide,            [16] N-(4-tert.-butylbenzyl)-2-(2-oxo-2,3-dihydrobenzo[d]oxazol-6-yl)propanamide,    [17] N-(4-tert.-butylbenzyl)-2-(2-thioxo-2,3-dihydrobenzo[d]oxazol-5-yl)propanamide,    [18] 2-(2-aminobenzo[d]oxazol-6-yl)-N-(4-tert.-butylbenzyl)propanamide,    [19] N-(4-tert.-butylbenzyl)-2-(2-thioxo-2,3-dihydrobenzo[d]oxazol-6-yl)-propanamide,    [20] N-(4-tert.-butylbenzyl)-2-(3,4-dihydro-2H-benzo[b][1,4]oxazin-7-yl)-propanamide,    [21] N-(4-tert.-butylbenzyl)-2-(quinolin-6-yl)propanamide,    [22] 2-(1H-benzo[d][1,2,3]triazol-5-yl)-N-((2-butoxy-6-tert.-butylpyridin-3-yl)methyl)-propanamide,    [23] 2-(1H-benzo[d]imidazol-5-yl)-N-((2-butoxy-6-tert.-butylpyridin-3-yl)methyl)-propanamide,    [24] 2-(1H-benzo[d][1,2,3]triazol-5-yl)-N-((6-tert.-butyl-2-(4-methylpiperidin-1-yl)-pyridin-3-yl)methyl)propanamide,    [25] 2-(1H-benzo[d]imidazol-5-yl)-N-((6-tert.-butyl-2-(4-methylpiperidin-1-yl)pyridin-3-yl)methyl)propanamide,    [26] 2-(1H-benzo[d][1,2,3]triazol-5-yl)-N-((6-tert.-butyl-2-(cyclohexylthio)pyridin-3-yl)-methyl)propanamide,    [27] 2-(1H-benzo[d]imidazol-5-yl)-N-((6-tert.-butyl-2-(cyclohexylthio)pyridin-3-yl)-methyl)propanamide,    [28] N-((2-butoxy-6-tert.-butylpyridin-3-yl)methyl)-2-(2-oxo-2,3-dihydrobenzo[d]thiazol-6-yl)propanamide,    [29] N-(2-butoxy-6-tert.-butyl-pyridin-3-ylmethyl)-2-(2-ethylsulfanyl-benzothiazol-6-yl)-propionamide,    [30] N-((2-(4-methylpiperidin-1-yl)-6-(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-3-yl)methyl)-2-(2-(methylthio)benzo[d]thiazol-6-yl)propanamide,    [31] N-((2-butoxy-6-tert.-butylpyridin-3-yl)methyl)-2-hydroxy-2-(2-(methylthio)benzo[d]thiazol-6-yl)propanamide,    [32] N-((2-(4-methylpiperidin-1-yl)-6-(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-3-yl)methyl)-2-(2-thioxo-2,3-dihydrobenzo[d]thiazol-6-yl)propanamide,    [33] N-((6-tert.-butyl-2-(4-methylpiperidin-1-yl)pyridin-3-yl)methyl)-2-(2-thioxo-2,3-dihydrobenzo[d]thiazol-6-yl)propanamide,    [34] N-((6-tert.-butyl-2-(4-methylpiperidin-1-yl)pyridin-3-yl)methyl)-2-(2-(methylthio)benzo[d]thiazol-6-yl)propanamide,    [35] 2-(2-aminobenzo[d]oxazol-5-yl)-N-((2-(4-methylpiperidin-1-yl)-6-(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-3-yl)methyl)propanamide,    [36] 2-(2-acetamidobenzo[d]thiazol-6-yl)-N-(4-tert.-butylbenzyl)propanamide,    [37] 2-(2-acetamidobenzo[d]thiazol-6-yl)-N-((2-(4-methylpiperidin-1-yl)-6-(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-3-yl)methyl)propanamide,    [38] 2-(2-aminobenzo[d]thiazol-6-yl)-N-((2-(4-methylpiperidin-1-yl)-6-(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-3-yl)methyl)propanamide,    [39] N-((2-(4-methylpiperidin-1-yl)-6-(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-3-yl)methyl)-2-(2-(methylsulfonamido)benzo[d]thiazol-6-yl)propanamide,    [40] tert-butyl 6-(1-((2-(4-methylpiperidin-1-yl)-6-(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-3-yl)methylamino)-1-oxopropan-2-yl)benzo[d]thiazol-2-ylcarbamate,    [41] 2-(2-acetamidobenzo[d]thiazol-6-yl)-N-((2-(4-methylpiperidin-1-yl)-6-(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-3-yl)methyl)propanamide,    [42] 2-(2-acetamidobenzo[d]thiazol-5-yl)-N-((2-(4-methylpiperidin-1-yl)-6-(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-3-yl)methyl)propanamide,    [43] 2-(2-acetamidobenzo[d]thiazol-4-yl)-N-((2-(4-methylpiperidin-1-yl)-6-(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-3-yl)methyl)propanamide,    [44] 2-(1H-indazol-5-yl)-N-((2-(4-methylpiperidin-1-yl)-6-(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-3-yl)-methyl)propanamide,    [45] 2-(3-fluoro-1H-indazol-5-yl)-N-((2-(4-methylpiperidin-1-yl)-6-(trifluoromethyl)-pyridin-3-yl)methyl)propanamide,    [46] N-((2-butoxy-6-tert.-butylpyridin-3-yl)methyl)-2-(1H-indazol-5-yl)propanamide,    [48] N-((6-tert.-butyl-2-(cyclohexylthio)pyridin-3-yl)methyl)-2-(1H-indazol-5-yl)-propanamide    [49] N-(2-butoxy-6-tert.-butyl-pyridin-3-ylmethyl)-2-(2-thioxo-2,3-dihydro-benzothiazol-6-yl)-propionamide;    [50] tert.-butyl 6-(1-(4-tert.-butylbenzylamino)-1-oxopropan-2-yl)benzo[d]thiazol-2-yl-carbamate,    [51] 2-(2-aminobenzo[d]thiazol-6-yl)-N-(4-tert.-butylbenzyl)propanamide,    [52] 2-(2-aminobenzo[d]thiazol-6-yl)-N-((2-(4-methylpiperidin-1-yl)-6-(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-3-yl)methyl)propanamide,    [53] 2-(2-acetamidobenzo[d]thiazol-6-yl)-N-((6-tert.-butyl-2-(4-methylpiperidin-1-yl)pyridin-3-yl)methyl)propanamide and    [54] tert.-butyl 6-(1-((2-(4-methylpiperidin-1-yl)-6-(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-3-yl)methylamino)-1-oxopropan-2-yl)benzo[d]thiazol-2-ylcarbamate;    [55] tert-butyl 6-(1-((6-tert-butyl-2-(4-methylpiperidin-1-yl)pyridin-3-yl)methylamino)-1-oxopropan-2-yl)benzo[d]thiazol-2-ylcarbamate;    [56] 2-(2-aminobenzo[d]thiazol-6-yl)-N-((6-tert-butyl-2-(4-methylpiperidin-1-yl)pyridin-3-yl)methyl)propanamide;    [57] N-(4-tert-butylbenzyl)-2-(2-(methylsulfonamid)benzo[d]thiazol-6-yl)propanamide;    [58] 2-(2,3-dihydrobenzo[b][1,4]dioxin-6-yl)-N-((2-(4-methylpiperidin-1-yl)-6-(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-3-yl)methypacetamide;    [59] N-((2-(cyclohexylthio)-6-(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-3-yl)methyl)-2-(2,3-dihydrobenzo[b][1,4]dioxin-6-yl)acetamide;    [60] 2-(benzo[d][1,3]dioxol-5-yl)-N-((2-(4-methylpiperidin-1-yl)-6-(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-3-yl)methyl)propanamide;    [61] 2-(benzo[d][1,3]dioxol-4-yl)-N-((2-(4-methylpiperidin-1-yl)-6-(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-3-yl)methyl)propanamide;    [62] 2-(2,3-dihydrobenzo[b][1,4]dioxin-6-yl)-N-((2-(4-methylpiperidin-1-yl)-6-(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-3-yl)methyl)propanamide;    [63] 2-(2,3-dihydrobenzo[b][1,4]dioxin-5-yl)-N-((2-(4-methylpiperidin-1-yl)-6-(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-3-yl)methyl)propanamide;    [64] 2-(Isochinolin-7-yl)-N-((2-(4-methylpiperidin-1-yl)-6-(trifluormethyl)pyridin-3-yl)methyl)propanamid;    [65] 2-(isoquinolin-6-yl)-N-((2-(4-methylpiperidin-1-yl)-6-(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-3-yl)methyl)propanamide;    [66] N-((2-(4-methylpiperidin-1-yl)-6-(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-3-yl)methyl)-2-(quinoline-6-yl)propanamide;    [67] N-((2-(4-methylpiperidin-1-yl)-6-(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-3-yl)methyl)-2-(chinoxalin-6-yl)propanamid;    [68] N-((2-(4-methylpiperidin-1-yl)-6-(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-3-yl)methyl)-2-(chinazolin-6-yl)propanamid;    [69] 2-(1H-indazol-5-yl)-N-(2-(4-methylpiperidin-1-yl)-4-(trifluoromethyl)benzyl)propanamide;    [70] 2-(1H-indazol-4-yl)-N-((2-(4-methylpiperidin-1-yl)-6-(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-3-yl)methyl)propanamide;    [71] 2-(1H-indazol-6-yl)-N-((2-(4-methylpiperidin-1-yl)-6-(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-3-yl)methyl)propanamide;    [72] 2-(1H-indazol-7-yl)-N-((2-(4-methylpiperidin-1-yl)-6-(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-3-yl)methyl)propanamide;    [73] 2-(1-(2-Fluorphenyl)-1H-indazol-4-yl)-N-((2-(4-methylpiperidin-1-yl)-6-(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-3-yl)methyl)propanamide;    [74] 2-(indolin-5-yl)-N-((2-(4-methylpiperidin-1-yl)-6-(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-3-yl)methyl)propanamide;    [75] N-((2-(4-methylpiperidin-1-yl)-6-(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-3-yl)methyl)-2-(1,2,3,4-tetrahydrochinolin-6-yl)propanamide;    [76] N-((2-(4-methylpiperidin-1-yl)-6-(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-3-yl)methyl)-2-(2-oxoindolin-5-yl)propanamide, and    [77] N-((2-(4-methylpiperidin-1-yl)-6-(trifluoromethyl)pyridin-3-yl)methyl)-2-(2-oxo-1,2,3,4-tetrahydrochinolin-6-yl)propanamide,
in each case optionally in the form of one of the pure stereoisomers thereof, in particular enantiomers or diastereomers, the racemates thereof or in the form of a mixture of stereoisomers, in particular the enantiomers and/or diastereomers, in any desired mixing ratio, or in each case in the form of corresponding salts or in each case in the form of corresponding solvates.
In addition, compounds according to the invention of the general formulae I, Ia, Ib, Ic, and Id, may be preferred which in the FLIPR assay with CHO K1 cells, which have been transfected with the human VR1 gene, in a concentration of less than 2000 nM, preferably of less than 1000 nM, particularly preferably of less than 300 nM, very particularly preferably of less than 100 nM, still more preferably of less than 75 nM, further preferably of less than 50 nM and most preferably of less than 10 nM, bring about a 50 percent displacement of capsaicin, which is present in a concentration of 100 nM. In this FLIPR assay, the influx of Ca2+ is quantified with the assistance of a Ca2+-sensitive dye (type Fluo-4, Molecular Probes Europe BV, Leiden, Netherlands) in a Fluorescent Imaging Plate Reader (FLIPR, Molecular Devices, Sunnyvale, USA) as described below.
The present invention also provides a method for producing compounds of the above-stated general formula I, in accordance with which at least one compound of the general formula II,

in which R8, U, T, V, and W have the above-stated meanings, m denotes 0, 1, 2 or 3 and R denotes hydrogen or denotes a linear or branched C1-6 alkyl residue, is reacted in a reaction medium, in the presence of at least one reducing agent, preferably in the presence of at least one reducing agent selected from the group consisting of sodium hydride, sodium, potassium hydride, lithium aluminium hydride, sodium borohydride and di(isobutyl)aluminium hydride
to yield at least one compound of the general formula III,

in which R8, U, T, V and W have the above-stated meaning and m denotes 0, 1, 2 or 3 and said compound is optionally purified and/or isolated,
and at least one compound of the general formula III is reacted in a reaction medium in the presence of diphenylphosphoryl azide or in the presence of HN3 to yield at least one compound of the general formula IV,

in which R8, U, T, V and W have the above-stated meaning and m denotes 0, 1, 2 or 3 and said compound is optionally purified and/or isolated,
and at least one compound of the general formula IV is reacted in a reaction medium in the presence of at least one reducing agent, preferably in the presence of at least one reducing agent selected from the group consisting of sodium hydride, potassium hydride, lithium aluminium hydride, sodium borohydride and di(isobutyl)aluminium hydride
or in a reaction medium in the presence of a catalyst, preferably in the presence of a catalyst based on platinum or palladium, particularly preferably in the presence of palladium on carbon, and in the presence of hydrogen or in the presence of hydrazine
or in a reaction medium in the presence of triphenylphosphine
to yield at least one compound of the general formula V,

in which R8, U, T, V and W have the above-stated meaning and m denotes 0, 1, 2 or 3 and said compound is optionally purified and/or isolated,
or at least one compound of the general formula VI,

in which R8, U, T, V, and W have the above-stated meanings and m denotes 0, 1, 2 or 3, is reacted in a reaction medium
in the presence of at least one catalyst, preferably in the presence of at least one catalyst based on palladium or platinum, particularly preferably in the presence of palladium on carbon, under a hydrogen atmosphere, optionally in the presence of at least one acid, preferably in the presence of hydrochloric acid,
or in the presence of at least one reducing agent selected from the group consisting of BH3.S(CH3)2, lithium aluminium hydride and sodium borohydride, optionally in the presence of NiCl2,
to yield at least one compound of the general formula V, optionally in the form of a corresponding salt, preferably in the form of a corresponding hydrochloride, and said compound is optionally purified and/or isolated,
and at least one compound of the general formula V is reacted with at least one compound of the general formula VII,

in which R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6 and R7 have the above-stated meanings, in a reaction medium, optionally in the presence of at least one suitable coupling agent, optionally in the presence of at least one base,
or with at least one compound of the general formula VIII,

in which R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, and R7 have the above-stated meaning denotes a leaving group, preferably a chlorine or bromine atom, in a reaction medium, optionally in the presence of at least one base, to yield at least one compound of the general formula I,

in which T, U, V, W, R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7 and R8 have the above-stated meaning and n denotes 1, 2, 3 or 4 and said compound is optionally purified and/or isolated.
The present invention also provides a method for producing compounds of the above-stated general formula I, in accordance with which at least one compound of the general formula X,

in which R8, U, T, V, and W have the above-stated meanings, is reacted with at least one compound of the general formula VII,

in which R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6 and R7 have the above-stated meanings, in a reaction medium, optionally in the presence of at least one suitable coupling agent, optionally in the presence of at least one base,
or with at least one compound of the general formula VIII,

in which R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6 and R7 have the above-stated meanings and LG denotes a leaving group, preferably a chlorine or bromine atom, in a reaction medium, optionally in the presence of at least one base, to yield at least one compound of the general formula Im,
in which T, U, V, W, R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7 and R8 have the above-stated meanings, and said compound is optionally purified and/or isolated.
The reaction of compounds of the above-stated general formulae V or X with carboxylic acids of the above-stated general formula VII to yield compounds of the above-stated general formulae I or Im preferably proceeds in a reaction medium selected from the group consisting of diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, acetonitrile, methanol, ethanol, (1,2)-dichloroethane, dimethylformamide, dichloromethane and corresponding mixtures, optionally in the presence of at least one coupling reagent, preferably selected from the group consisting of 1-benzotriazolyloxy-tris-(dimethylamino)-phosphonium hexafluorophosphate (BOP), dicyclohexylcarbodiimide (DCC), N′-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-N-ethylcarbodiimide (EDCI), diisopropylcarbodiimide, 1,1′-carbonyldiimidazole (CDI), N-(dimethylamino)-1H-1,2,3-triazolo[4,5-b]pyridino-1-ylmethylene]-N-methylmethanaminium hexafluorophosphate N-oxide (HATU), O-(benzotriazol-1-yl)-N,N,N′,N′-tetramethyluronium hexafluorophosphate (HBTU), O-(benzotriazol-1-yl)-N,N,N′,N′-tetramethyluronium tetrafluoroborate (TBTU), N-hydroxybenzotriazole (HOBt) and 1-hydroxy-7-azabenzotriazole (HOAt), optionally in the presence of at least one organic base, preferably selected from the group consisting of triethylamine, pyridine, dimethylaminopyridine, N-methylmorpholine and diisopropylethylamine, preferably at temperatures of −70° C. to 100° C.
Alternatively, the reaction of compounds of the above-stated general formulae V or X with carboxylic acid derivatives of the above-stated general formula VIII, in which LG denotes a leaving group, preferably a chlorine or bromine atom, to yield compounds of the above-stated general formulae Ih or Im proceeds in a reaction medium preferably selected from the group consisting of diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, acetonitrile, methanol, ethanol, dimethylformamide, dichloromethane and corresponding mixtures, optionally in the presence of an organic base or inorganic base, preferably selected from the group consisting of triethylamine, dimethylaminopyridine, pyridine and diisopropylamine, at temperatures of −70° C. to 100° C.
The compounds of the above-stated formulae II, III, IV, V, X, VI, VII and VIII are in each case commercially obtainable and may also be produced using conventional methods known to a person skilled in the art.
The synthesis method for compounds of the general formula VII may be found in the document “4-(Methylsulfonylamino)phenyl analogues as vanilloid antagonist showing excellent analgesic activity and the pharmaceutical compositions comprising the same” by J. W. Lee et al. [WO 2005/003084-A1]. The corresponding parts of the reference are hereby deemed to be part of the disclosure.
The above-described reactions may in each case be performed under conventional conditions familiar to a person skilled in the art, for example with regard to pressure or the sequence of addition of the components. Optimum control of the process under the respective conditions may optionally be established by the person skilled in the art by simple preliminary testing. The intermediate and final products obtained from the above-described reactions may in each case, if desired and/or necessary, be purified and/or isolated using conventional methods known to a person skilled in the art. Suitable purification methods are, for example, extraction methods and chromatographic methods such as column chromatography or preparative chromatography. All the above-described method steps and in each case also the purification and/or isolation of intermediate or final products may be performed in part or entirely under an inert gas atmosphere, preferably under a nitrogen atmosphere.
The substituted compounds according to the invention of the above-stated general formulae I, Ia, Ib, Ic and Id, hereinafter designated only as compounds of the general formula I, and corresponding stereoisomers may be isolated both in the form of the free bases thereof, the free acids thereof and in the form of corresponding salts, in particular physiologically acceptable salts.
The free bases of the particular substituted compounds according to the invention of the above-stated general formula I and corresponding stereoisomers may, for example, be converted into the corresponding salts, preferably physiologically acceptable salts by reaction with an inorganic or organic acid, preferably with hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid, methanesulfonic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, carbonic acid, formic acid, acetic acid, oxalic acid, succinic acid, tartaric acid, mandelic acid, fumaric acid, lactic acid, citric acid, glutamic acid or aspartic acid. The free bases of the respective substituted compounds of the above-stated general formula I and corresponding stereoisomers may likewise be converted into the corresponding physiologically acceptable salts with the free acid or a salt of a sugar substitute, such as for example saccharin, cyclamate or acesulfame.
The free acids of the substituted compounds of the above-stated general formula I and corresponding stereoisomers may correspondingly be converted into the corresponding physiologically acceptable salts by reaction with a suitable base. Examples which may be mentioned are alkali metal salts, alkaline earth metal salts or ammonium salts NHxR4-x]+, in which x=0, 1, 2, 3 or 4 is and R denotes a linear or branched C1-4 alkyl residue.
The substituted compounds according to the invention of the above-stated general formula I and corresponding stereoisomers may optionally, like the corresponding acids, the corresponding bases or salts of these compounds, also be obtained in the form of the solvates thereof, preferably in the form of the hydrates thereof, by conventional methods known to a person skilled in the art.
If the substituted compounds according to the invention of the above-stated general formula I are obtained after the production thereof in the form of a mixture of the stereoisomers thereof, preferably in the form of the racemates thereof or other mixtures of their various enantiomers and/or diastereomers, these may be separated and optionally isolated by conventional methods known to a person skilled in the art. Examples are chromatographic separation methods, in particular liquid chromatography methods at standard pressure or at elevated pressure, preferably MPLC and HPLC methods, and fractional crystallisation methods. Individual enantiomers, for example diastereomeric salts formed by means of HPLC on a chiral stationary phase or by means of crystallisation with chiral acids, such as (+)-tartaric acid, (−)-tartaric acid or (+)-10-camphorsulfonic acid, may here in particular be separated from one another.
The substituted compounds according to the invention of the above-stated general formula I and corresponding stereoisomers as well as in each case the corresponding acids, bases, salts and solvates are toxicologically safe and are therefore suitable as pharmaceutical active ingredients in medicaments.
The present invention accordingly also provides a medicament containing at least one compound according to the invention of the above-stated general formula I, in each case optionally in the form of one of the pure stereoisomers thereof, in particular enantiomers or diastereomers, the racemates thereof or in the form of a mixture of stereoisomers, in particular the enantiomers and/or diastereomers, in any desired mixing ratio, or in each case in the form of a corresponding salt, or in each case in the form of a corresponding solvate, and optionally one or more pharmaceutically acceptable auxiliary substances.
These medicaments according to the invention are suitable in particular for vanilloid receptor 1-(VR1TTRPV1) regulation, preferably for vanilloid receptor 1-(VR1/TRPV1) inhibition and/or for vanilloid receptor 1-(VR1/TRPV1) stimulation.
The medicaments according to the invention are likewise preferably suitable for the prevention and/or treatment of disorders and/or diseases, which are mediated at least in part by vanilloid receptors 1.
The medicament according to the invention is preferably suitable for the treatment and/or prevention of one or more diseases selected from the group consisting of pain selected from the group consisting of acute pain, chronic pain, neuropathic pain and visceral pain; joint pain; hyperalgesia; allodynia; causalgia; migraine; depression; neuropathy; nerve injury; neurodegenerative diseases, preferably selected from the group consisting of multiple sclerosis, Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease and Huntington's chorea; cognitive dysfunction, preferably cognitive deficiency states, particularly preferably memory disorders; epilepsy; airways diseases, preferably selected from the group consisting of asthma, bronchitis and pulmonary inflammation; coughing; urinary incontinence; an overactive bladder (OAB); diseases and/or injuries of the gastrointestinal tract; duodenal ulcers; gastric ulcers; irritable bowel syndrome; strokes; eye irritation; skin irritation; neurotic skin conditions; allergic skin diseases; psoriasis; vitiligo; herpes simplex; inflammation, preferably inflammation of the intestines, the eyes, the bladder, the skin or the nasal mucosa; diarrhea; pruritus; osteoporosis; arthritis; osteoarthritis; rheumatic diseases; disorders of food intake, preferably selected from the group consisting of bulimia, cachexia, anorexia and obesity; dependency on medicines; abuse of medicines; withdrawal symptoms associated with dependency on medicines; development of tolerance towards medicines, preferably towards natural or synthetic opioids; dependency on drugs; drug abuse; withdrawal symptoms associated with dependency on drugs; dependency on alcohol; alcohol abuse and withdrawal symptoms associated with dependency on alcohol; for diuresis; for antinatriuresis; for influencing the cardiovascular system; for increasing vigilance; for the treatment of wounds and/or burns; for the treatment of severed nerves; for increasing libido; for modulating locomotor activity; for anxiolysis; for local anaesthesia; and/or for inhibiting undesired side-effects, preferably selected from the group consisting of hyperthermia, high blood pressure and constriction of bronchial tubes, triggered by the administration of vanilloid receptor 1 (VR1/TRPV1 receptor) agonists, preferably selected from the group consisting of capsaicin, resiniferatoxin, olvanil, arvanil, SDZ-249665, SDZ-249482, nuvanil and capsavanil.
The medicament according to the invention is particularly preferably suitable for the treatment and/or prevention of one or more diseases selected from the group consisting of pain, preferably of pain selected from the group consisting of acute pain, chronic pain, neuropathic pain and visceral pain; joint pain; migraine; depression; neurodegenerative diseases, preferably selected from the group consisting of multiple sclerosis, Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease and Huntington's chorea; cognitive dysfunction, preferably cognitive deficiency states, particularly preferably memory disorders; inflammation, preferably inflammation of the intestines, the eyes, the bladder, the skin or the nasal mucosa; urinary incontinence; an overactive bladder (OAB); dependency on medicines; abuse of medicines; withdrawal symptoms associated with dependency on medicines; development of tolerance towards medicines, preferably development of tolerance towards natural or synthetic opioids; dependency on drugs; drug abuse; withdrawal symptoms associated with dependency on drugs; dependency on alcohol; alcohol abuse and withdrawal symptoms associated with dependency on alcohol.
The medicament according to the invention is very particularly preferably suitable for the treatment and/or prevention of pain, preferably of pain selected from the group consisting of acute pain, chronic pain, neuropathic pain and visceral pain, and/or urinary incontinence.
The present invention also provides the use of at least one compound according to the invention and optionally one or more pharmaceutically acceptable auxiliary substances for the production of a medicament for vanilloid receptor 1-(VR1/TRPV1) regulation, preferably for vanilloid receptor 1-(VR1/TRPV1) inhibition and/or for vanilloid receptor 1-(VR1/TRPV1) stimulation.
It is preferred to use at least one substituted compound according to the invention and optionally one or more pharmaceutically acceptable auxiliary substances for the production of a medicament for the prevention and/or treatment of disorders or diseases which are mediated at least in part by vanilloid receptors 1.
It is particularly preferred to use at least one compound according to the invention and optionally one or more pharmaceutically acceptable auxiliary substances for the production of a medicament for the treatment and/or prevention of one or more diseases selected from the group consisting of pain, preferably of pain selected from the group consisting of acute pain, chronic pain, neuropathic pain and visceral pain and joint pain.
It is particularly preferred to use at least one compound according to the invention and optionally one or more pharmaceutically compatible auxiliary substances for the production of a medicament for the treatment and/or prevention of one or more diseases selected from the group consisting of hyperalgesia; allodynia causalgia; migraine; depression; neuropathy; nerve injury; neurodegenerative diseases, preferably selected from the group consisting of multiple sclerosis, Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease and Huntington's chorea; cognitive dysfunction, preferably cognitive deficiency states, particularly preferably memory disorders; epilepsy; airways diseases, preferably selected from the group consisting of asthma, bronchitis and pulmonary inflammation; coughing; urinary incontinence; an overactive bladder (OAB); diseases and/or injuries of the gastrointestinal tract; duodenal ulcers; gastric ulcers; irritable bowel syndrome; strokes; eye irritation; skin irritation; neurotic skin conditions; allergic skin diseases; psoriasis; vitiligo; herpes simplex; inflammation, preferably inflammation of the intestines, the eyes, the bladder, the skin or the nasal mucosa; diarrhea; pruritus; osteoporosis; arthritis; osteoarthritis; rheumatic diseases; disorders of food intake, preferably selected from the group consisting of bulimia, cachexia, anorexia and obesity; dependency on medicines; abuse of medicines; withdrawal symptoms associated with dependency on medicines; development of tolerance towards medicines, preferably towards natural or synthetic opioids; dependency on drugs; drug abuse; withdrawal symptoms associated with dependency on drugs; dependency on alcohol; alcohol abuse and withdrawal symptoms associated with dependency on alcohol; for diuresis; for antinatriuresis; for influencing the cardiovascular system; for increasing vigilance; for the treatment of wounds and/or burns; for the treatment of severed nerves; for increasing libido; for modulating locomotor activity; for anxiolysis; for local anaesthesia; and/or for inhibiting undesired side-effects, preferably selected from the group consisting of hyperthermia, high blood pressure and constriction of bronchial tubes, triggered by the administration of vanilloid receptor 1 (VR1/TRPV1 receptor) agonists, preferably selected from the group consisting of capsaicin, resiniferatoxin, olvanil, arvanil, SDZ-249665, SDZ-249482, nuvanil and capsavanil.
It is very particularly preferred to use at least one substituted compound according to the invention and optionally one or more pharmaceutically acceptable auxiliary substances for the production of a medicament for the treatment and/or prevention of one or more diseases selected from the group consisting of pain, preferably of pain selected from the group consisting of acute pain, chronic pain, neuropathic pain and visceral pain; joint pain; migraine; depression; neurodegenerative diseases, preferably selected from the group consisting of multiple sclerosis, Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease and Huntington's chorea; cognitive dysfunction, preferably cognitive deficiency states, particularly preferably memory disorders; inflammation, preferably inflammation of the intestines, the eyes, the bladder, the skin or the nasal mucosa; urinary incontinence; an overactive bladder (OAB); dependency on medicines; abuse of medicines; withdrawal symptoms associated with dependency on medicines; development of tolerance towards medicines, preferably development of tolerance towards natural or synthetic opioids; dependency on drugs; drug abuse; withdrawal symptoms associated with dependency on drugs; dependency on alcohol; alcohol abuse and withdrawal symptoms associated with dependency on alcohol.
It is still further preferred to use at least one substituted compound according to the invention and optionally one or more pharmaceutically acceptable auxiliary substances for the production of a medicament for the treatment and/or prevention of pain, preferably selected from the group consisting of acute pain, chronic pain, neuropathic pain and visceral pain, and/or urinary incontinence.
The medicament according to the invention is suitable for administration to adults and children including small children and babies.
The medicament according to the invention may be formulated as a liquid, semisolid or solid dosage form, for example in the form of solutions for injection, drops, succi, syrups, sprays, suspensions, tablets, patches, capsules, dressings, suppositories, ointments, creams, lotions, gels, emulsions, aerosols or in multiparticulate form, for example in the form of pellets or granules, optionally pressed into tablets, packaged in capsules or suspended in a liquid, and may also be administered as such.
In addition to at least one substituted compound of the above-stated general formula I, optionally in the form of one of the pure stereoisomers thereof, in particular enantiomers or diastereomers, the racemate thereof or in the form of mixtures of the stereoisomers, in particular the enantiomers or diastereomers, in any desired mixing ratio, or optionally in the form of a corresponding salt or in each case in the form of a corresponding solvate, the medicament according to the invention conventionally contains further physiologically acceptable pharmaceutical auxiliary substances, which may for example be selected from the group consisting of matrix materials, fillers, solvents, diluents, surface-active substances, dyes, preservatives, disintegrants, slip agents, lubricants, aromas and binders.
Selection of the physiologically acceptable auxiliary substances and the quantities thereof which are to be used depends upon whether the medicament is to be administered orally, subcutaneously, parenterally, intravenously, intraperitoneally, intradermally, intramuscularly, intranasally, buccally, rectally or topically, for example onto infections of the skin, mucous membranes and eyes. Preparations in the form of tablets, coated tablets, capsules, granules, pellets, drops, succi and syrups are preferred for oral administration, while solutions, suspensions, readily reconstitutible dried preparations and sprays are preferred for parenteral, topical and inhalatory administration. The substituted compounds according to the invention used in the medicament according to the invention in a depot in dissolved form or in a dressing, optionally with the addition of skin penetration promoters, are suitable percutaneous administration preparations. Orally or percutaneously administrable formulations may also release the particular substituted compound according to the invention in delayed manner.
Production of the medicaments according to the invention proceeds with the assistance of conventional means, devices, methods and processes known from the prior art, as are described for example in “Remington's Pharmaceutical Sciences”, ed. A. R. Gennaro, 17th ed., Mack Publishing Company, Easton, Pa. (1985), in particular in part 8, chapters 76 to 93. The corresponding description is hereby introduced as a reference and is deemed to be part of the disclosure. The quantity of the particular substituted compounds according to the invention of the above-stated general formula I to be administered to the patient may vary and is for example dependent on the weight or age of the patient and on the mode of administration, the indication and the severity of the complaint. Conventionally, 0.001 to 100 mg/kg, preferably 0.05 to 75 mg/kg, particularly preferably 0.05 to 50 mg/kg of patient body weight of at least one such compound according to the invention are administered.
Pharmacological Methods
I. Functional Investigation on Vanilloid Receptor 1 (VR1/TRPV1 Receptor)
The agonistic or antagonistic action of the substances to be investigated on the vanilloid receptor 1 (VR1/TRPV1) of the rat species may be determined with the following assay. According to this assay, the influx of Ca2+ through the receptor channel is quantified with the assistance of a Ca2+-sensitive dye (type Fluo-4, Molecular Probes Europe BV, Leiden, Netherlands) in a Fluorescent Imaging Plate Reader (FLIPR, Molecular Devices, Sunnyvale, USA).
Method:
Complete medium: 50 mL HAMS F12 Nutrient Mixture (Gibco Invitrogen GmbH, Karlsruhe, Germany) with 10 vol. % FCS (foetal calf serum, Gibco Invitrogen GmbH, Karlsruhe, Germany, heat-inactivated); 2 mM L-glutamine (Sigma, Munich, Germany); 1 wt. % AA solution (antibiotic/antimycotic solution, PAA, Pasching, Austria) and 25 ng/ml NGF medium (2.5 S, Gibco Invitrogen GmbH, Karlsruhe, Germany)
Cell culture plate: poly-D-lysine-coated, black 96-hole plates with clear base (96 well black/clear plate, BD Biosciences, Heidelberg, Germany) are additionally coated with laminin (Gibco Invitrogen GmbH, Karlsruhe, Germany), by diluting laminin to a concentration of 100 μg/mL with PBS (Ca—Mg-free PBS, Gibco Invitrogen GmbH, Karlsruhe, Germany). Aliquots with a concentration of 100 μg/mL of laminin are taken and stored at −20° C. The aliquots are diluted with PBS in the ratio of 1:10 to 10 μg/mL of laminin and 50 μL of the solution is pipetted into each well of the cell culture plate. The cell culture plates are incubated for at least two hours at 37° C., the supernatant solution is aspirated and the wells are each washed twice with PBS. The coated cell culture plates are stored with supernatant PBS and this is only removed directly prior to introduction of the cells.
Preparation of the Cells:
The spinal column is removed from decapitated rats and this is placed directly in cold HBSS buffer (Hank's buffered saline solution, Gibco Invitrogen GmbH, Karlsruhe, Germany), i.e. located in an ice bath, combined with 1 vol. % (percent by volume) of an AA solution (antibiotic/antimycotic solution, PAA, Pasching, Austria). The spinal column is severed lengthwise and removed from the spinal canal together with fasciae. The dorsal root ganglia (DRGs) are then removed and in turn stored in cold HBSS buffer combined with 1 vol. % of an AA solution. The DRGs, from which blood residues and spinal nerves have been completely removed, are in each case transferred into 500 μL cold collagenase type 2 (PAA, Pasching, Austria) and incubated for 35 minutes at 37° C. After the addition of 2.5 vol. % trypsin (PAA, Pasching, Austria) incubation at 37° C. is continued for a further 10 minutes. After complete incubation, the enzyme solution is carefully pipetted off and the remaining DRGs are combined in each case with 500 μL of complete medium. The DRGs are in each case repeatedly suspended, drawn through cannulas no. 1, no. 12 and no. 16 by means of a syringe and transferred into 50 mL Falcon microtubes, these being filled to 15 mL with complete medium. The content of each Falcon microtube is in each case filtered through a 70 μm Falcon filter insert and centrifuged for 10 minutes at 1200 revolutions and RT. The resultant pellet is in each case redissolved in 250 μL of complete medium and the cell count is determined.
The number of cells in the suspension is adjusted to 3×105 per mL and a 150 μL portion of this suspension is in each case placed in a well of the cell culture plates which have been coated as described above. The plates are left to stand in the incubator for two to three days at 37° C., 5 vol. % CO2 and 95% relative atmospheric humidity.
The cells are then loaded with 2 μM Fluo-4 and 0.01 vol. % Pluronic F127 (Molecular Probes Europe BV, Leiden, Netherlands) in HBSS buffer (Hank's buffered saline solution, Gibco Invitrogen GmbH, Karlsruhe, Germany) for 30 mins at 37° C., washed 3× with HBSS buffer and, after a further 15 minutes' incubation at room temperature, used for Ca2+ measurement in the FLIPR assay. Ca2+-dependent fluorescence is here measured before and after the addition of substances (λex=488 nm, λem=540 nm). Quantification proceeds by measuring the highest fluorescence intensity (FC, fluorescence counts) over time.
FLIPR Assay:
The FLIPR protocol consists of 2 additions of substance. First of all, the compounds to be tested (10 μM) are pipetted onto the cells and Ca2+ influx is compared with the control (capsaicin 10 μM). This gives rise to a % activation value relative to the Ca2+ signal after addition of 10 μM capsaicin (CP). After 5 minutes' incubation, 100 nM of capsaicin are added and the influx of Ca2+ is likewise determined.
Desensitising agonists and antagonists result in suppression of Ca2+ influx. The percentage inhibition in comparison with the maximum achievable inhibition with 10 μM capsaicin is calculated.
Three-fold determinations (n=3) are performed and these are repeated in at least 3 independent experiments (N=4).
On the basis of the percentage displacement by different concentrations of the compounds to be tested of the general formula I, IC50 inhibition concentrations which bring about 50% displacement of capsaicin were calculated. Ki values for the test substances were obtained by conversion using the Cheng-Prusoff equation (Cheng, Prusoff; Biochem. Pharmacol. 22, 3099-3108, 1973).
II. Functional Investigations on Vanilloid Receptor (VR1)
The agonistic or antagonistic action of the substances to be investigated on the vanilloid receptor (VR1) may also be determined with the following assay. According to this assay, the influx of Ca2+ through the channel is quantified with the assistance of a Ca2+-sensitive dye (type Fluo-4, Molecular Probes Europe BV, Leiden, Netherlands) in a Fluorescent Imaging Plate Reader (FLIPR, Molecular Devices, Sunnyvale, USA).
Method:
Chinese hamster ovary cells (CHO K1 cells, European Collection of Cell Cultures (ECACC), Great Britain) are stably transfected with the VR1 gene. For functional investigations, these cells are plated out onto poly-D-lysine-coated, black 96-hole plates with a clear base (BD Biosciences, Heidelberg, Germany) at a density of 25,000 cells/hole. The cells are incubated overnight at 37° C. and 5% CO2 in a culture medium (Ham's Nutrient Mixture F12, 10 vol. % FCS (foetal calf serum), 18 μg/mL L-proline). On the following day, the cells are incubated with Fluo-4 (Fluo-4 2 μM, Pluronic F127 0.01 vol. %, Molecular Probes in HBSS (Hank's buffered saline solution), Gibco Invitrogen GmbH, Karlsruhe, Germany) for 30 minutes at 37° C. The plates are then washed 3 times with HBSS buffer and, after a further 15 minutes' incubation at room temperature, used for Ca2+ measurement in the FLIPR. Ca2+-dependent fluorescence is here measured before and after the addition of the substances to be investigated (wavelength λex=488 nm, λem=540 nm).
Quantification proceeds by measuring the highest fluorescence intensity (FC, fluorescence counts) over time.
FLIPR Assay:
The FLIPR protocol consists of 2 additions of substance. The substances to be tested (10 μM) are firstly pipetted onto the cells and Ca2+ influx is compared with the control (capsaicin 10 μM) (% activation relative to the Ca2+ signal after addition of 10 μM of capsaicin). After 5 minutes' incubation, 100 nM of capsaicin are added and the influx of Ca2+ is likewise determined.
Desensitising agonists and antagonists resulted in suppression of Ca2+ influx. The percentage inhibition in comparison with the maximum achievable inhibition with 10 μM capsaicin is calculated.
On the basis of the percentage displacement by different concentrations of the compounds to be tested of the general formula I, IC50 inhibition concentrations which bring about 50% displacement of capsaicin were calculated. Ki values for the test substances were obtained by conversion using the Cheng-Prusoff equation (Cheng, Prusoff; Biochem. Pharmacol. 22, 3099-3108, 1973).
III. b. Formaldehyde Test in Mice
The investigation for determining the antinociceptive action of the compounds according to the invention is performed using the formaldehyde test on male mice (NMRI, 20 to 30 g body weight, Iffa, Credo, Belgium).
In the formaldehyde test, according to D. Dubuisson et al., Pain 1977, 4, 161-174 a distinction is drawn between the first (early) phase (0 to 15 minutes after the formaldehyde injection) and the second (late) phase (15 to 60 minutes after the formaldehyde injection). The early phase, being a direct response to the formaldehyde injection, is considered to be a model for acute pain, while the late phase is considered to be a model for persistent (chronic) pain (T. J. Coderre, et al., Pain 1993, 52, 259-285). The corresponding literature descriptions are hereby introduced as a reference and are deemed to be part of the disclosure.
The compounds according to the invention are investigated in the second phase of the formaldehyde test in order to obtain information concerning the effects of the substances on chronic/inflammatory pain.
The administration time of the compounds according to the invention prior to the formaldehyde injection is selected as a function of the mode of administration of the compounds according to the invention. Intravenous administration of 10 mg/kg body weight of the test substances proceeds 5 minutes prior to the formaldehyde injection. This is effected by a one-off subcutaneous formaldehyde injection (20 μL, 1% aqueous solution) into the dorsal side the right hand hind paw, such that, in the case of freely mobile test animals, a nociceptive reaction is induced, which manifests itself in marked licking and biting of the relevant paw.
Then, the nociceptive behaviour of the animals is observed and recorded continuously for an investigation period of three minutes in the second (late) phase of the formaldehyde test (21 to 24 minutes after the formaldehyde injection). Quantification of the pain behaviour proceeds by summation of the seconds in which the animals licked and bit the relevant paw during the investigation period.
The comparison is made in each case with control animals, which, instead of compounds according to the invention, received vehicle (0.9% aqueous sodium chloride soln.) before administration of the formaldehyde. On the basis of the quantification of the pain behaviour, the substance effect in the formaldehyde test is determined in percent as a change compared with the corresponding control.
After the injection of substances which have an antinociceptive action in the formaldehyde test, the described behaviours of the animals, i.e. licking and biting, are reduced or eliminated.
IV. c) Investigation of Analgesic Efficacy by the Writhing Test
Investigation of the compounds according to the invention of the general formula I for analgesic efficacy was performed by phenylquinone-induced writhing in the mouse, modified after I. C. Hendershot and J. Forsaith (1959) J. Pharmacol. Exp. There. 125, 237-240. The corresponding literature description is hereby introduced as a reference and is deemed to be part of the disclosure.
Male NMRI mice weighing from 25 to 30 g were used for this purpose. Groups of 10 animals per compound dose received, 10 minutes after intravenous administration of the compounds to be tested, 0.3 mL/mouse of a 0.02% aqueous solution of phenylquinone (phenylbenzoquinone, Sigma, Deisenhofen, Germany; solution prepared with addition of 5% of ethanol and stored in a water bath at 45° C.) administered intraperitoneally. The animals were placed individually in observation cages. A push button counter was used to record the number of pain-induced stretching movements (writhing reactions=straightening of the torso with stretching of the rear extremities) for 5-20 minutes after phenylquinone administration. The control was provided by animals which had received only physiological saline. All the compounds were tested at the standard dosage of 10 mg/kg.
V. Hypothermia Assay in Mice
Description of Method:
The hypothermia assay is carried out on male NMRI mice (weight 25-35 grams, breeder IFFA CREDO, Brussels, Belgium). The animals were kept under standardised conditions: light/dark cycle (06:00 to 18:00 light phase; 18:00 to 06:00 dark phase), RT 19-22° C., relative humidity 35-70%, 15 air exchanges per hour, air movement <0.2 m/sec. The animals received standard feed (ssniff R/M maintenance, ssniff Spezialdiaten GmbH, Soest, Germany) and tap water. Water and feed were withdrawn during the test. All the animals were used only once in the test. The animals had a habituation phase of at least 5 days.
Acute administration of capsaicin (VR-1 agonist) leads to a drop in core body temperature in rats and mice by stimulation of heat sensors. Only specifically acting VR-1-receptor antagonists are capable of antagonising capsaicin-induced hypothermia. Morphine-induced hypothermia, in contrast, is not antagonised by VR-1 antagonists. This model is therefore suitable for identifying substances with VR-1 antagonistic properties from their action on the body temperature.
Core body temperature was measured using a digital thermometer (Thermalert TH-5, physitemp, Clifton N.J., USA). The sensor is here inserted into the animal's rectum.
Body temperature is measured twice for each animal at an interval of approx. half an hour as an individual baseline value. One group of animals (n=6 to 10) then receives intraperitoneal (i.p.) administration of capsaicin 3 mg/kg and vehicle (control group). Another group of animals receives the substance to be tested (i.v. or per os) and additionally capsaicin (3 mg/kg) i.p. The test substance is administered i.v. 10 minutes or per os 15 minutes before the capsaicin. Body temperature is then measured 7.5/15 and 30 min after capsaicin (i.v.+i.p.) or 15/30/60/90/120 min (per os+i.p.) after capsaicin. In addition, one group of animals is treated only with the test substance and one group only with vehicle. The measured values are evaluated and presented as a mean+/−SEM of the absolute values on a graph. The antagonistic action is calculated as a percentage reduction in capsaicin-induced hypothermia.
VI. Neuropathic Pain in Mice
Efficacy against neuropathic pain was investigated in the Bennett model (chronic constriction injury; Bennett and Xie, 1988, Pain 33: 87-107).
NMRI mice weighing 16-18 g are provided under Ketavet-Rompun anaesthesia with three loose ligatures of the right ischial nerve. On the paw innervated by the damaged nerve, the animals develop hypersensitivity which, after one week's convalescence, is quantified over a period of approx. three weeks by means of a cold metal plate at 4° C. (cold allodynia). The animals are observed on this plate for a period of 2 min. and the number of withdrawal responses by the damaged paw is measured. Relative to the preliminary value prior to administration of the substance, the action of the substance is determined at different occasions over a given period (for example 15, 30, 45, 60 min. after administration) and the resultant area under the curve (AUC) and/or the inhibition of cold allodynia at the individual measuring points is stated as a percentage action relative to the vehicle control (AUC) or to the initial value (individual measurement points). The size of the group is n=10, the significance of an antiallodynic action (*=p<0.05) is determined with reference to an analysis of variance with repeated measurement and post hoc Bonferroni analysis.
The invention will be explained below with reference to a number of examples. These explanations are given merely by way of example and do not restrict the general concept of the invention.